ARASHI
by bububu
Summary: Sakurai Sho, mantan siswa teladan yang berubah menjadi berandalan yang menghabiskan waktu belajarnya dengan tidur diatap sekolah sembari memakan roti melon dan mengamati segerombolan burung menyeberangi sekolahnya. Suatu hari, dimasukkan kedalam asrama 'siswa bermasalah' dan bertemu dengan Ohno Satoshi, Aiba Masaki, Ninomiya Kazunari, serta Matsumoto Jun. bagaimana jadinya...RnR


**Disclaimer : aku ? au deh….**

**Cast : Ohno Satoshi, Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki, Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun **

**Notes : Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari persahabatan mereka yang patut diacungi jempol, dan mengharukan T.T  
**

**Ada beberapa sub bab didalamnya jadi mungkin agak sedikit _'jama'_, hal-hal lain seperti typos, ooc, gaje, dll harap dimaklumi ^^**

**Cekidot-**

**ARASHI  
**

**Under Copyright **

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bububu**

_**~Subarashiki Sekai~**_

April, tahun ajaran baru. Angin musim semi menyapu kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran di jalan. Taman-taman dihiasi dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan, _Hanami…_

Bunga ini mengingatkanku akan diri sendiri―karena nama Sakurai yang kusandang. Namun, aku tak semengagumkan sakura yang dinantikan oleh jutaan warga jepang. Aku hanyalah bocah berandal yang kabur dari kelas tambahan musim panas hanya untuk bermain basket. Aku tahu itu adalah hal yang tidak baik tapi, aku mengabaikan semuanya dan berlari ke tempat dimana aku dapat menjadi diriku sendiri.

Rumah, adalah tempat yang paling kubenci di dunia ini. Ayahku yang adalah seorang politikus selalu memaksakan impian yang sama padaku, sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang pengajar bahasa inggris di sebuah universitas. Sekalipun ibu tak pernah berkata apapun seperti yang dilakukan ayah tapi, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tak mengharapkan diriku seperti yang sekarang―memandangku dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Aku kehilangan tujuan hidup hingga ke titik dimana aku tak tahu siapa diriku sendiri, masuk sekolah tapi melewatkan semua pelajaran, terlibat perkelahian dengan sekolah lain, atau masuk klub malam dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah. Hingga suatu hari, pada bulan juli, di penghujung masa SMUku ayah sendiri meminta kepada sensei untuk memasukkanku kedalam asrama siswa bermasalah. Ayah adalah donatur terbesar bagi sekolah ini, maka apapun yang dikatakannya seolah menjadi titah kaisar yang tak boleh dilanggar.

Suara cicada yang berisik menandakan datangnya musim panas, selama libur musim panas ini aku mengurusi kepindahanku ke asrama baru. Meskipun hal ini sempat mengakibatkan pertengkaran diantara kedua orang tuaku namun, aku memilih untuk setuju dengan pendapat ayah, karena dengan begitu aku tak perlu melihat wajah itu setiap hari.

Untuk diketahui, bangunan yang dikatakan sebagai asrama itu adalah tempat yang akan lebih cocok jika disebut sebagai _obake_, hanya orang-orang dengan otak bermasalah yang bersedia tinggal untuk menjalani hukuman. Orang-orang yang menurut rumor adalah pembawa masalah bagi sekolah.

Sore itu aku berangkat menuju asrama, barang-barangku sudah lebih dulu dipindahkan. Aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada orang tuaku. Kuharap dengan perginya diriku, mereka akan lebih memahami apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan.

Kobayashi-san, penjaga asrama mengatakan kalau aku bisa menemukan kamarku sendiri, karena didepan pintu tertulis nama pemilik kamar masing-masing. Tapi, sesampainya disana aku merasakan keraguan dalam diriku. Asrama itu lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan, sekalipun ada nama yang tertulis di masing-masing kamar namun tak ada seorangpun yang menyambut kedatanganku.

Kamarku berada di ujung sebelah kanan, kulirik nama yang tertulis di pintu sebelah kamarku 'Aiba Masaki', nama itu tidak kedengaran seperti seorang pembuat masalah. Aku membanting pintu kamarku saat masuk, sengaja untuk membuat mereka menyadari kedatanganku tapi…tak ada suara. Kujatuhkan diri diatas kasur, tumpukan kardus yang berisi barang-barangku masih berserakan. Pikiranku mengambang, menyesali keputusan yang telah kubuat _benarkah aku akan tinggal disini?_ hingga tanpa kusadari aku telah jatuh tertidur.

Suara berisik dari ruang tengah telah membangunkanku, entah berapa lama aku tertidur karena sepertinya diluar sudah gelap. Aku bangkit untuk menyapa para penghuni lama itu, kubuka kenop pintu perlahan.

" Uwah, dia bangun " seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, kurus berteriak sembari melihat kearahku. Dia tersenyum membalas raut wajahku yang kebingungan " _ohayou _" imbuhnya dengan nada yang riang

" ini karena kau terlalu berisik Aiba-shi " seorang lagi yang lebih pendek dengan wajah yang kelihatan seperti anak SMP memukul kepala temannya menggunakan sendok.

" kau, yang berdiri di depan pintu. Tunggu di depan TV " dan seorang lagi yang sedang sibuk menata lilin diatas kue tart berbentuk persegi dengan tanpa rasa sungkan mengkomandoku. Karena tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat maka aku mengikuti apa yang diperintahkannya. Di sofa depan TV itu duduk seorang laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan, terlalu gelap untuk ukuran orang jepang.

" _hajimemashite_ " ucapku dan duduk disebelahnya, laki-laki itu tak merespon dan hanya berkonsentrasi dengan tayangan lawak di TV. Tak berapa lama kemudian ketiga orang yang lain menghampiri kami, meletakkan kue tart dan soda di meja.

" Ohno, matikan TVnya " dengan kalemnya laki-laki berkulit coklat itu mematikan TV.

" Selamat datang di asrama ini " mereka semua berteriak dan bertepuk tangan menyambut ucapan selamat datang itu. Aku yang belum memahami bahwa ini adalah pesta penyambutan untukku hanya merespon dengan kata eeehhh? Dan meniup lilin di kue tart itu dengan ragu-ragu.

" Maaf, kami hanya sempat menyiapkan ini gara-gara seseorang yang lupa waktu jika sudah bermain―aku Matsumoto Jun " orang yang tadi memerintahku yang awalnya kupikir adalah seorang DoS memperkenalkan dirinya

" Kalau tidak salah sebelumnya ada orang yang mengatakan ingin membuat pesta penyambutan yang luar biasa tapi, yang kita lihat dimeja sekarang hanya kue tart dan soda " sahut orang yang berwajah seperti anak SMP " oh ya, aku Ninomiya Kazunari "

" _gomen ne_, ini memang salahku karena tidak bisa menahan diri… "

" sudah tentu ini salahmu kan " potong Nino sarkastik

" berisik, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu " laki-laki tinggi, kurus itu menutup mulut Nino dengan tangannya " aku Aiba Masaki, _kore kara mo yoroshiku ne_? "

" _YADA _" ucap Nino begitu Aiba melepaskan tangannya " lalu…yang selalu kelihatan mengantuk disitu adalah… "

" Ohno Satoshi _desu_ " laki-laki berkulit gelap yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya

" Namaku Sakurai Sho " jawabku " maaf sebelumnya tapi, kalau boleh tahu apa alasan kalian dimasukkan ke asrama ini? Kulihat kalian tidak memiliki wajah para pembuat onar "

" tidak, tidak, kau salah besar Sakurai-san " Aiba melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya " mereka ini hanya luarnya saja yang terlihat seperti malaikat "

" eh? Bukannya dalam hal ini kau juga termasuk? " tanyaku bingung

" dia " Aiba menunjuk Matsumoto Jun " bermasalah dengan para wanita hingga para guru lelah mendengar teriakan siswi-siswi itu, sedangkan dia.." kini ia menggeser telunjuknya kewajah Nino " selalu bermain game tak peduli itu sedang dalam pelajaran sehingga mengganggu siswa lain belajar, dan dia.. " ia menambahkan penekanan pada kata-katanya sembari menggeser telunjuknya kewajah Ohno " kau bisa lihat sendiri kan dari wajahnya yang selalu tampak off itu, tidak memiliki kehidupan. Dan apa kau percaya orang yang tak memiliki kehidupan ini bisa menghabiskan waktu selama 25 jam untuk memancing serta merupakan seorang jenius dalam menggambar.."

" lalu apa masalahnya dengan itu ? "

" karena itu dia tidak pernah mengerjakan tugasnya dan selalu tidur di dalam kelas " semua tersenyum simpul mendengarkan penjelasan Aiba

" dan masalahmu Aiba-san? " tanyaku dengan penuh rasa penasaran

" kau pasti akan terkejut mendengarnya " sahut Matsumoto jun

" sebenarnya hanya aku yang tidak bermasalah, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku dimasukkan ketempat ini "

" apa? Apa yang kau katakan barusan? " Tanya Nino seolah tak mendengar, padahal dia berada di posisi yang paling dekat dengan Aiba " kau tahu, masalah yang dia miliki adalah tingkat kebodohannya yang sudah tak tertolong lagi. Dia membuat eksperimen dengan judul 'Mirror man' dan membuat seisi kelas tertawa "

" tapi itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk memasukkanku kemari kan? " sanggah Aiba

" bukankah kau juga mendengar sensei mengatakan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu melakukan meditasi dan belajar "

" kau sendiri Sakurai-san? " Tanya Nino

" masalah sepele, aku tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran " jawabku menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ayahku yang telah mengirimku kemari, si donatur sekolah " ngomong-ngomong apa kalian semua satu kelas? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kalian di sekolah? "

" entah ini kesialan atau kutukan tapi, aku dan Aiba-chan sekelas sejak SMP " Aiba memukul kepala teman disebelahnya tapi Nino hanya tertawa tak membalas pukulan itu

" kami dari kelas 2B " imbuh Jun sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Aiba, dan Nino

" aku senior mereka, 3D "

" wah, jadi kita satu angkatan? Kenapa aku tidak pernah sekelas denganmu? " aku merasa menemukan sahabat yang telah lama menghilang " aku di kelas 3A dan.. "

" ah " potong Ohno seolah menyadari sesuatu " jangan-jangan kau adalah orang yang memberikan sambutan saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru? "

Ketiga orang yang lainnya memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya tapi ekspresi itu hanya muncul sejenak dan semuanya kembali tertawa. Ya…kenyataan bahwa aku dulu adalah siswa teladan memang benar, nilai tertinggi pada ujian masuk dan kandidat paling cocok sebagai ketua osis tapi, itu dulu…dulu sekali. Sebelum segalanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, aku kehilangan semua hal yang bisa kubanggakan.

Namun, dunia ini berbeda dengan duniaku yang dulu. Tempat yang begitu hangat dengan orang-orang yang sangat menyenangkan, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa SMA ku dengan mereka, berharap hal seperti ini bisa bertahan lama. Mungkin tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku bisa kembali, tempat orang-orang yang mau mendengarkanku berada. Aku bersyukur telah datang ke tempat ini.

_**Yashasikute sukoshi Baka**_

Musim panas baru saja tiba namun, rasa panas ini benar-benar seperti neraka. Apalagi asrama ini tidak memiliki AC, hanya tiga buah kipas angin yang tidak cukup membantu. Sejak pagi tadi Ohno dan Matsumoto pergi memancing ke laut, sementara aku sudah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam bermalas-malasan di depan TV.

" Aiba-kun, kau yakin Nino masih hidup di dalam sana? " teriakku pada Aiba yang sejak tadi sibuk di dapur

" kau tak perlu khawatir, dia rela mati selama bisa menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk bermain game " sahut Aiba diiringi dengan bunyi perabot dapur yang berjatuhan. Penasaran dengan yang sedang dilakukannya, kumatikan TV dan menghampiri Aiba di dapur.

" apa yang kau lakukan? "

" ne, Sho-chan… _tabemasuka_? " Aiba adalah orang pertama ditempat ini yang memanggilku dengan nama kecil, meskipun kami baru beberapa hari mengenal tapi sikapnya yang bersahabat membuatku nyaman " _Kakigori_, aku baru selesai membuatnya" diangkatnya semangkuk es serut dengan sirup stroberi

Aku menerima semangkuk es pemberian Aiba dan langsung memakannya sedang ia masih sibuk menyiapkan beberapa mangkuk lagi. Dinginnya es sedikit lebih membantu daripada kipas angin disudut-sudut ruangan.

" _dou_? ", tanyanya masih fokus dengan mangkuk-mangkuk dihadapannya

" enak " sahutku

" Sho-chan, kau lanjutkan saja makannya. Aku antarkan ini untuk Nino dulu, jika sirupnya kurang silahkan tambah sendiri " Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya yang berlalu membawa semangkuk es menuju kamar Nino

Dimataku Aiba lebih mirip seperti anak kecil, tingkahnya yang selalu menertawakan hal-hal yang sederhana, senyum polos dari bibirnya, semuanya…membuatku iri. Betapapun Nino menggodanya dengan mengatainya _Baka_ atau _Tennen_ sekalipun, ia hanya akan tertawa atau paling tidak membalas dengan memukul kepala Nino. Caranya melihat dunia benar-benar berbeda dariku, aku begitu iri dengan kehidupan yang dimilikinya―tanpa beban, setidaknya itu yang kupikir.

" Sho-chan, ne, apa kau mendengarkanku? " tanpa kusadari Aiba sudah berdiri ditempatnya semula

" apa? "

" besok ada _Hanabi Matsuri_, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan pergi bersama-sama sambil mengenakan _yukata _" Aiba memasukkan dua mangkuk es serut kedalam kulkas, kenapa tidak ia siapkan saat keduanya pulang dari memancing.

" kau yakin mereka mau pergi? " aku menggeser mangkuk yang telah kosong dari hadapanku

" un, aku akan membujuk mereka. Lagipula ini adalah musim panas pertama bersama Sho-chan " aku merasa sedikit malu mendengarnya mengatakan itu, orang ini benar-benar terlalu polos

" Aiba-kun, kau berasal dari mana? Kau tidak berniat pulang selama liburan? "

Ia bercerita banyak hal tentang dirinya, bahwa ia berasal dari Chiba dan tidak bisa pulang setiap liburan karena ibunya pasti akan marah, bukan karena ibunya tidak ingin bertemu tapi ia mengatakan ini adalah pelatihan untuk menjadi pria yang sesungguhnya. Orang tuanya memiliki sebuah restaurant Cina dan ia juga memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Yusuke. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia dan adiknya selalu bertengkar mengenai hal-hal sepele, jika sudah demikian biasanya Yuu akan menyebar paku pines di depan pintu kamar mandi saat Aiba masuk dan ayahnya yang malang terkena jebakan itu. Juga tentang ibunya yang justru membelikan sarung tinju untuk keduanya dan mengatakan kalau berkelahi dengan tangan kosong itu berbahaya. Sungguh keluarga yang luar biasa. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ayah tersenyum padaku, atau bercanda bersama. Keputusanku untuk memilih jalanku sendiri ternyata membuatnya begitu kecewa dan tak ingin melihat wajahku.

_**~Tell me what you wanna be~**_

Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara Aiba-kun berhasil membujuk mereka semua tapi, kenyataannya sekarang kami sedang berada diantara antrian panjang untuk membeli _Okonomiyaki_. Bahkan, Nino yang pada cuaca sepanas itu mampu bertahan di dalam kamarnya bersedia ikut serta menonton festival. Mengabaikan topik bagaimana Aiba-kun mampu membujuk mereka semua, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mengakibatkan keributan di festival ini―Matsumoto Jun.

Kulitnya yang agak terbakar akibat memancing bersama Ohno kemarin, ditambah dengan _yukata_ berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan telah berhasil menarik perhatian pengunjung utamanya para perempuan. Tapi Matsumoto yang _cool_ mengabaikannya.

" jadi orang tampan itu ternyata merepotkan ya? " tunggu sebentar, Aiba tidak sedang berpikir bahwa dirinya yang diperhatikan oleh perempuan-perempuan itu kan " jika aku wanita mungkin aku juga akan berteriak saat melihat Matsujun " aku lega dia tidak salah persepsi

" aku memilih untuk kabur jika ada wanita sepertimu, Aiba-san " sahut Nino, lagi-lagi mempermainkan Aiba

" aku memilih mati jika kau laki-laki terakhir di dunia ini " pembalasan yang dilakukan Aiba berhasil membuatnya mendapat satu pukulan di kepala " kenapa kalian bertiga diam saja? " antrian kami maju selangkah

" aku tidak suka jika harus menarik perhatian seperti ini, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang " gumam Matsumoto

" kenapa kau tidak berpacaran saja dengan salah satu diantara perempuan yang mengejarmu itu, jika mereka melihatmu sudah memiliki pacar kau tidak akan diganggu kan? " aku tak berniat memerintah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada kami tapi kurasa saran itu bisa cukup membantu

" tidak semudah yang kau katakan, ada seseorang yang kusuka " Matsumoto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami saat menjawab saranku

" saranmu itu sia-sia Sho-chan, dia jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan teman SMPku dan Aiba-chan " sepertinya mereka telah berbagi banyak hal di asrama ini, berbeda denganku yang penuh kepalsuan " Saeko namanya " imbuh Nino. Aku hanya bisa menatap Matsumoto yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami, tak kusangka Matsumoto sesensitif itu.

Imej awalku saat melihat Matsumoto Jun sepertinya salah besar, kupikir dia adalah orang yang memiliki hobi mempermainkan wanita dan tingkahnya yang suka memerintah itu awalnya membuatku tidak nyaman. Tapi, sekarang aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang _gentlemen _sejati dan orang yang serius dalam melakukan segala hal. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk berhenti menilai seseorang dari luarnya.

" kalau begitu kau hanya perlu pergi memancing denganku " sahut Ohno sembari menggosok ujung hidungnya

" seperti biasa kau tak bisa diandalkan " Nino mengapit leher Ohno di ketiaknya, atmosfer serius itu menghilang melihat perkelahian kekanak-kanakan keduanya

" sepertinya dia akan datang hari ini " Aiba yang tiba-tiba saja diam saat membicarakan Saeko kembali mengangkat topik itu " apa kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? " Matsumoto Jun tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Aiba yang sedang berwajah serius

" Masaki… "

" kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya seharusnya kau tak melepaskannya begitu saja kan? " aku tak menyangka Aiba bisa membuat wajah seperti itu, ia bahkan tak membiarkan Nino untuk berkomentar " jarak dari Chiba kesini sekitar empat puluh lima menit dengan kereta jadi, sekitar lima belas menit lagi mungkin dia sampai. Aku akan menyuruhnya menunggu di depan kuil, kau harus menyampaikan perasaanmu " sekalipun Aiba tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya tapi, senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan yang selalu ia perlihatkan. Sebenarnya, hubungan seperti apa yang mereka semua miliki. Hal ini yang sejak saat itu mengusik kepalaku dan membuatku semakin ingin mengenal mereka.

Kami duduk di bangku dekat taman, menjauh dari keramaian. Tempat ini masih cukup strategis untuk melihat kembang api, sembari menikmati _Okonomiyaki_ yang telah membuat kami harus berdiri selama satu setengah jam dalam antrian. Namun, Matsumoto yang pergi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu untuk menemui Saeko masih juga belum kembali padahal sebentar lagi kembang api akan segera dinyalakan, ditambah lagi Aiba yang mengatakan akan menyusulnya lima belas menit yang lalu juga belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

" kau yakin tidak perlu menyusul mereka? " tanyaku pada Ohno dan Nino yang menikmati _Okonomiyak_inya dalam keheningan

" apa kau khawatir mereka berdua akan berkelahi? " bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Ohno justru membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan

" _gomen ne_ Sho-chan, harusnya kita bersenang-senang " sahut Nino yang melihatku tak menjawab pertanyaan Ohno

" aku akan melihat keadaan mereka " kuletakkan _Okonomiyaki_ku diatas bangku, mengabaikan panggilan Nino yang melarangku untuk pergi

Mungkin bagi mereka aku masih bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang baru mereka kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi bagiku yang seperti ini, yang selalu menghabiskan waktu seorang diri berbuat onar. Bermalas-malasan diatap sekolah sambil menikmati roti melon dan menatap segerombolan burung menyeberangi sekolah kami. Sosok mereka yang menerimaku apa adanya adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga, aku tak ingin satupun diantara mereka yang terluka. Mereka adalah sahabat pertamaku.

Tanpa kusadari aku melangkah lebih cepat, meskipun _yukata_ dan _geta_ sedikit menghambatku. Aku bisa melihat kuil itu dan sosok pertama yang tertangkap oleh mataku adalah Aiba yang bersembunyi dibalik patung biksu yang berdiri kokoh di samping kuil. Aku sengaja tak memanggilnya, dengan gerakan perlahan aku menghampirinya dan menepuk punggungnya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaanku. Aku mengintip dari balik punggung Aiba, penasaran dengan apa yang diperhatikannya. Tak begitu jauh dari kami diatas undakan kuil, Matsumoto dan seorang perempuan yang kalau tidak salah adalah Saeko tengah duduk berdua dan berbincang-bincang. Perempuan itu mengenakan _Yukata_ berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura, membuatnya kelihatan manis. Keduanya tertawa ditengah perbincangan.

" Aiba-kun, jangan bilang sejak tadi kau mengintip mereka? " tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit menuduh, sepertinya kekhawatiranku tadi sedikit berlebihan

" eh? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu, aku hanya ingin memastikan " jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua orang yang sedang asik bercanda itu

" ano…kau tidak menyukai Saeko-san kan? " aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada persaingan cinta diantara kedua orang ini karena aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku.

Aiba membisu dan tak menjawabnya, hal ini membuatku berpikir kalau dugaanku sepertinya benar.

" aku… " suara kembang api yang nyaring memotong pembicaraan kami. Kembang api yang kami nanti-nantikan mulai menyala, memenuhi langit malam dengan warna-warni yang mengagumkan. Pandanganku sempat teralihkan dari Aiba sebelum ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

"…tak memiliki hak untuk menyukainya, ne, Sho-chan? " dia berbalik, menatapku seolah meminta kepastian bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan adalah sesuatu yang benar. Cahaya dari kembang api menimpa wajahnya yang masih saja tersenyum, senyum yang lebih menyedihkan dari diriku yang dulu. Saat itu aku ingin bertanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan tapi, bibirku terkunci rapat lebih dari saat aku bertengkar dengan ayah.

_**~Himitsu~**_

Meski musim panas masih berlangsung tapi libur musim panas kami telah berakhir. Banyak hal yang tak kumengerti tentang mereka terjadi, terlebih lagi wajah menyedihkan Aiba waktu itu seolah semu. Dia yang telah melontarkan pernyataan dalam pertanyaan yang tak mampu kujawab itu, kembali menjadi karakter _baka_ begitu berkumpul dengan yang lain. Sekilas ia memberikan isyarat padaku untuk merahasiakan apa yang telah kudengar. Tapi, hal itu tidak serta merta membuatku lupa.

Namun kejadian di minggu ketiga libur musim panas membuatku teralihkan dari kejadian di festival. Waktu itu kami sedang menikmati semangka di teras asrama sambil berdiskusi tentang rencana menghabiskan waktu di minggu terakhir libur musim panas.

" sudah tentu laut " Ohno yang lebih sering diam selalu menjadi bersemangat jika membicarakan tentang laut

" ide yang bagus " sahut Matsumoto dan Aiba memberi persetujuan terhadap ide itu

" aku setuju-setuju saja " jawabku sambil menaruh garam diatas semangkaku " dan kau Nino? " dia benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari game

" aku benci laut " jawabnya santai, mengabaikan kami

" kurasa kau perlu menikmati udara segar diluar sana " saran Ohno

" karena terus-terusan bermain game itu kau jadi tidak memiliki nafsu makan " Matsumoto menambahkan

" aku tidak hanya bermain game, asal kau tahu aku juga bermain magic "

" kurasa dengan ke laut kau bisa sedikit menghilangkan trau… "

BRAAKK

Nino memukul meja dan tak membiarkan Matsumoto menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Irisan semangka jatuh berserakan ke lantai dan Aiba dengan sabar memungutinya, aku meletakkan semangka yang belum selesai kumakan.

" kalau kau ingin pergi ke laut silahkan saja, tinggalkan aku sendiri " bentaknya lantas memasuki asrama menuju kamarnya, ia banting pintu kamarnya kencang.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, mematung. Bahkan untuk bergerak saja aku tidak mampu. Tak kusangka topik mengenai laut bisa membuat Nino semarah ini, padahal dia adalah tipe orang yang akan berterus terang. Dia yang selalu bercanda dengan kata-kata sarkastiknya dan membuat kami tertawa.

" maaf… " ucap Aiba sambil meletakkan nampan berisi semangka yang sudah hancur " tolong jangan membicarakan mengenai trauma dengannya "

" tidak, ini salahku " ucap Matsumoto dengan nada penuh penyesalan

" aku sudah tahu kalau ini akan membuatnya marah tapi aku masih saja memancingnya, aku akan berbicara dengannya " Ohno bangkit diikuti Matsumoto yang lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya

Setelah kepergian mereka berdua Aiba menceritakan padaku tentang masa SMPnya dengan Nino. Dia bercerita bahwa bagi Nino 'trauma' bukanlah sekedar kata yang diakibatkan oleh kejadian buruk yang pernah menimpanya, tapi kata itu juga mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ingin membunuh ibunya. Orang yang seharusnya justru melindungi keluarga, orang itu adalah― ayahnya sendiri.

Ayah Nino adalah seorang pemabuk yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di _Okama Bar_, dan hanya akan pulang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya karena tidak mendapatkan pelayanan yang memuaskan, dengan cara memporak-porandakan isi rumah. Sekalipun ibunya ingin bercerai tetapi ayah Nino tak pernah mau menandatangani surat yang diberikan padanya.

Kejadian traumatis itu terjadi saat Nino masih berusia lima tahun, dia bersama ibu dan kakak perempuannya berlibur di pantai lokal. Ketika sedang asik bermain tiba-tiba Nino terbawa ombak yang saat itu lumayan besar, ibunya sambil menangis berenang mengejar Nino dan untung saja ia bisa diselamatkan oleh petugas. Karena kejadian itu Nino harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari, untuk anak sekecil itu mengalami kejadian antara hidup dan mati, wajar saja jika ia trauma. Tapi, trauma itu yang kemudian mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana ayahnya, yang datang ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan mabuk, berusaha mencekik ibu Nino dihadapannya. Para suster yang ada saat itu berusaha menolong dan akhirnya ayahnya dibawa ke kantor polisi. Tapi, karena ibu Nino sendiri yang menjamin bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman, akhirnya ayahnya dibebaskan.

" ibu Nino yang bercerita padaku " tutup Aiba, tapi melihat wajahku yang masih penuh tanda Tanya ia kembali menjelaskan " aku, Saeko dan Nino memang teman satu SMP. Tapi itu adalah SMP di Tokyo, Nino berasal dari Tokyo "

" jadi…kau dan Saeko jauh-jauh bersekolah ke Tokyo? " tanyaku heran

" iya, aku sering menginap di rumah Nino dan suatu hari ibu Nino berkata ' Kazu tidak begitu pandai mencari teman, kadang aku begitu khawatir karena ia tidak seperti anak yang lain. Tapi melihat Masaki mau berteman dengannya aku sangat senang, kedepannya kuharap kalian tetap berteman. Sering-seringlah mampir kemari ' karena itu, meskipun Saeko melanjutkan SMU di Chiba, aku lebih memilih untuk ke Tokyo. Itu adalah janjiku dengan ibu Nino "

Bertambah lagi hal-hal yang tak kupahami, kupikir aku adalah peran utamanya, kupikir aku adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini. Tapi berada disini membuatku menyadari bahwa terkadang ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia.

_**~Two~**_

Kejadian marahnya Nino tadi pagi membuat Ohno harus menjadi budak Nino selama satu hari, melihatnya seperti itu aku merasa kasihan tapi juga lucu. Kulihat ia tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar Nino beberapa menit setelah Nino menyuruhnya menyiapkan _Ocha._

" kau mau kemana? " tanyaku yang sedang asik tiduran sambil menonton TV

" aku mau membeli hamburger " jawabnya singkat

Kutatap sosoknya yang berlalu melewati pintu, Ohno memiliki perawakan sama dengan Nino namun punggungnya yang agak membungkuk saat berjalan membuatnya terlihat seperti _Oji-chan_. Dia adalah orang yang sangat tenang, tipe yang tidak suka memancing perkelahian. Jika kuamati, dia adalah sosok paling misterius diantara mereka, seolah hidup di dunianya sendiri.

Orang yang baru mengenalnya mungkin akan berpikir kalau dia sangat tidak bisa diandalkan tapi, dia adalah seorang jenius dalam menggambar. Dia sangat pandai menggambar karikatur dan membuat figure ekspresi-ekspresi wajah yang unik, bahkan ia berencana begitu lulus sekolah akan segera membuat pamerannya sendiri dengan judul 'Freestyle'. Harusnya sekolah menyadari orang dengan bakat luar biasa ini.

Di dunia ini hanya ada dua hal yang dapat menyita perhatiannya, yaitu memancing dan menggambar. Mereka sering bercerita, kalau Ohno pernah menghabiskan waktu selama dua puluh lima jam untuk memancing hingga nahkoda kapal mengusirnya pulang. Ia menjadi sangat bersemangat ketika kami menyuruhnya menceritakan tentang pengalamannya, ia mengatakan pernah menangkap ikan _Tsuzuki _yang berukuran tujuh puluh tujuh sentimeter, dan ikan _Kurodai_ yang keberadaannya bagaikan hantu. Diakhir ceritanya Ohno menambahkan kalau ia ingin mendapatkan _Katsuo_ saat pergi memancing lagi.

Ohno seperti orang dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda, disatu sisi ia bisa menjadi sangat menggebu-gebu dan disisi lain ia bisa diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun dalam waktu lama. Kepribadiannya sangat special dan unik.

" apa kau lelah? " tanyaku pada Ohno yang baru keluar dari kamar Nino dengan membawa sampah bekas hamburger

" dia benar-benar sadis " jawabnya sembari duduk di sebelahku dan melemparkan sampah yang dibawanya ke tong sampah yang ada di sudut sebelah TV " kemana Matsujun dan Aiba-chan? "

" Aiba-chan mengajak Matsujun berbelanja ke Shibuya, dia ingin menghiburnya dari rasa bersalah " kini aku mulai terbiasa memanggil mereka dengan nama panggilan yang mereka gunakan di asrama.

" syukurlah " dia menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya, kebiasaan yang juga merupakan ciri khasnya

" apa ini cara kalian menyelesaikan masalah? "

" saa… "

Kami berdua terdiam, jika dengan Aiba dia yang selalu membuat topik pembicaraan. Tapi dengan Ohno, aku tak tahu hal yang disukainya selain memancing dan menggambar. Meskipun ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan merasa canggung biarpun tak ada yang berbicara namun, aku tidak suka dengan suasana yang kaku ini.

" kalian masuk ke asrama ini dalam waktu yang bersamaan? "

" …tidak " jawabnya setelah jeda beberapa detik, aku tidak tahu dia mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan atau tidak karena pikirannya seolah berada di tempat lain

" awalnya aku ditempat ini seorang diri… " mendengarkan ceritanya membutuhkan kesabaran " itu…sekitar semester kedua di kelas satu jadi sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ketiga orang itu bahkan jauh lebih cepat dariku, sebulan setelah mereka masuk sekolah ini "

" apa kau tidak kesepian selama setengah tahun itu? "

Dia berpikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu

" tidak juga, aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman dengan sendiri. Makanya ketika mereka bertiga datang waktu itu aku berpikir pasti akan sangat menyebalkan tapi, aku salah… " Ohno tersenyum simpul mengingatnya " mereka itu berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah kutemui, sejak ada mereka aku semakin menyukai tempat ini "

Gedung bobrok yang dari luar lebih mirip _obake_ ternyata bagi orang-orang ini adalah tempat yang berharga, sama dengan yang kupikirkan ketika mereka menyambut kedatanganku dengan kue tart sederhana.

" Ohno-kun, apa kau punya saudara? " aku begitu penasaran dengan sosok misteriusnya

" seorang kakak perempuan " jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tak bisa dibaca

" dia pasti kakak yang berbakat seperti halnya dirimu " pujiku diiringi tawa

" dia…gila " suara lirihnya seketika membuatku terdiam

Seorang kakak perempuan yang gila. _Lagi-lagi, kenyataan macam apa ini? Apa mereka semua hanya mengarang cerita untuk menipuku? Tapi apa untungnya bagi mereka?_ Saat memikirkan itu aku menjadi takut untuk mengenal mereka lebih jauh.

_**~ Where is the Love? ~**_

Tak kusangka waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sudah dua bulan aku berada di asrama ini. Sejak pindah ke tempat ini aku tidak pernah lagi membolos pelajaran, segala yang awalnya membosankan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Sejak kepindahanku dua bulan yang lalu, orang tuaku tidak pernah menghubungiku sama sekali begitu pula denganku. Mungkin ayah juga melarang ibu untuk meneleponku meski itu hanya sekedar untuk bertanya apakah aku betah tinggal di sini.

Meski begitu aku masih meragukan eksistensiku bagi mereka, kemanakah perginya rasa kasih sayang itu? Sebatas itu sajakah rasa cinta ayah dan anak yang kami miliki? Apakah politik lebih berharga daripada diriku? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan macam ini selalu memenuhi pikiranku jika aku sedang seorang diri. Tapi, asrama yang berisi orang-orang hangat itu tak pernah membiarkanku berkutat dalam pemikiran itu. Mereka akan bergantian mengingatkanku untuk berhenti melamun, atau bertanya aku ingin makan malam seperti apa hari ini. Maka perlahan-lahan aku melupakan rasa itu, karena aku tidak akan kesepian lagi.

Suatu hari seusai makan malam Aiba menempelkan kertas bertuliskan piket asrama, mulai dari membersihkan rumah, kamar mandi, merawat taman, belanja, dan memasak. Ia mengatur semuanya tanpa persetujuan dari kami, meski begitu tanpa protes atau dengan sedikit protes dari Nino kami menjalankan jadwal piket itu dengan teratur.

" kenapa piket memasakmu lebih banyak dari yang lain? " protes Nino pada Aiba " aku masih bisa menerimanya jika itu adalah Matsujun "

" kenapa begitu? " Aiba kelihatan tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Nino

" karena jika kau yang memasaknya pasti akan berakhir dengan masakan cina " ejek Nino

" apa salahnya dengan masakan cina? " kedua orang itu adalah yang paling hobi berkelahi

" tidak ada yang salah dengan masakan cina, tapi jika kau yang membuatnya nafsu makanku akan bertambah buruk "

" bukannya sejauh ini kita baik-baik saja memakan masakan buatannya Nino? " sahutku

" ne, Sho-chan, kau hanya belum tahu saja. Dia itu tipe orang yang suka mencampur bahan baku seenaknya sendiri, menjadikan kita sebagai kelinci percobaannya "

" hentikan kalian berdua " Matsumoto mengambil spidol yang diletakkan Aiba diatas meja dan menukar jadwal piket merawat tamannya dengan jadwal memasak Aiba " beres bukan " tambahnya sambil melemparkan kembali spidol ketempatnya semula dan duduk di sebelah Ohno yang hanya memperhatikan perkelahian diantara kedua orang itu.

" nah, itu lumayan " Nino merasa telah memenangkan duel itu sementara Aiba tak bisa mengajukan keberatan lagi

" yang bertugas piket kamar mandi hari ini kau kan Ohno? " Nino kelihatan sangat kesal sejak keluar dari kamar mandi

" un… " Ohno masih berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya

" kenapa aku tidak menemukan tisu toilet tadi? "

" lalu kau membersihkannya dengan apa? " Tanya Ohno balik, masih berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya

" kau juga bertugas bersih-bersih kan Nino? Tapi aku melihat dibawah kolong ada sampah bekas soda semalam " Aiba menyela protes Nino dengan protes juga

" Aiba-chan, aku juga menemukan daftar belanja yang tidak penting di struk tadi, kenapa kau membeli barang semaumu sendiri. Kita tidak membutuhkan aroma terapi itu "

" _hora_… " teriak Nino saat mendapatkan bala bantuan

Asrama ini adalah keluarga yang sangat sibuk, dengan adanya piket itu kupikir akan membuat semuanya menjadi teratur tapi hal itu justru menjadi senjata untuk saling melontarkan protes. Namun, keluarga yang seperti ini sangat menyenangkan.

" Sho-san " Matsumoto yang duduk di sebelahku memukul pundakku " apa kau sedang melamun? "

" kau dengar tidak, Aiba-shi memprotesmu karena telah menghancurkan wortel yang ia tanam dengan susah payah "

" eh? Kapan aku melakukannya? " padahal aku merasa telah melakukan pekerjaanku dengan sempurna

" kau menyiramnya terlalu banyak, buah yang ada didalamnya bisa membusuk "

" _go…gomen_ " pintaku, tapi mereka hanya membalasnya dengan mengucapkan kalimat 'membosankan' secara bersamaan

" kau terlalu serius Sho-chan " ucap Aiba sambil memasukkan brokoli ke dalam mulutnya

" _gochisousama deshita _" disaat kami sibuk memprotes satu sama lain, Ohno sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya tapi Nino menarik tangannya.

" kau mau kemana? " tanyanya

" aku sudah selesai makan " jawab Ohno polos

" cuci tempat makanmu "

" tapi aku selesai lebih dulu "

" sejak kapan ada aturan yang selesai dulu tidak perlu mencucinya? "

" ya sudah…bagaimana kalau kita _janken_ " usul Matsumoto

" boleh juga " sahut Aiba mengiyakan dan disetujui juga oleh yang lain

_Saishou guu jan-ken-pon, _empat gunting dan satu kertas. Orang yang mengeluarkan kertas tidak lain adalah diriku sendiri. Disaat keempat orang itu mengangkat tangannya karena menang, aku hanya bisa menatap telapak tanganku yang masih berposisi kertas.

" Sho-san, kau sangat payah dalam _janken_ ya " ucap Matsumoto dengan suara yang diiringi tawa

Semuanya meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja, tanpa ada yang berniat menawarkan bantuan. Semudah itu segalanya diputuskan, dengan _janken_? Kalau cara seperti ini yang mereka pilih untuk menentukan siapa yang harus membersihkan meja makan, maka aku takkan pernah bisa lepas dari tugas ini.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit malas aku mulai membersihkan meja, tempat makan Aiba dan Ohno adalah yang paling berantakan. Kedua orang itu terkadang memiliki kebiasaan yang mirip, aku juga sering melihat mereka berbincang-bincang berdua seperti dua anak sekolah dasar yang tengah membicarakan tentang _anime_ yang mereka tonton saat hari libur.

Aku mengangkat tumpukan mangkuk kotor ke dapur, jari-iemariku yang merasa lelah karena seharian mencabuti rumput di taman mulai membilas mangkuk satu persatu. Aku belum pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan semacam ini dirumah, tapi aku sangat menikmati pengalaman pertama ini. Dari ruang tengah kudengar Nino berkata ingin menunjukkan trik _magic_nya yang baru.

" apa kalian mau _ocha_? " teriakku begitu menyelesaikan tugas

" _onegaishimasu_ " jawab mereka seperti pasukan koor. Aku mengambil sebotol _ocha _dari dalam kulkas dan membawa lima gelas kosong menuju ruang tengah, didepan TV.

" _are_? Kemana Matsujun? " tanyaku

" kalian pilih satu saja kenapa kalian ambil dua-duanya, sepertinya dia masuk ke kamar " jawab Nino disela-sela memberi penjelasan pada Aiba dan Ohno " kau ambil yang satu dan kembalikan yang satunya " imbuh Nino dengan nada yang mulai frustasi terhadap keduanya. Aku meletakkan _ocha_ dan gelas diatas meja lantas menyalakan TV dan mengganti-ganti channelnya mencari acara yang bagus.

" sekarang aku akan membaca pikiran kalian untuk mencari tahu kartu yang kalian pilih itu " Nino melambai-lambaikan tangan diatas kepala keduanya sambil memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi " yak, sudah kudapatkan " ucapnya puas

" beneran? " Tanya keduanya bersamaan

" iya, kepala kalian terlalu kosong jadi mudah dibaca " ejeknya

" OI " Aiba tidak bisa menerima ucapan itu tapi melihat Ohno yang diam saja dia urung membalas

Nino memegang sebuah kartu ditangannya " kartu kalian…ini kan? " ia membukanya, _Spade Jack_. Ohno dan Aiba merespon dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" SALAH " jawab mereka lalu tertawa

" ehhh? kalian yakin? " Tanya Nino pura-pura bingung, ia menempelkan selembar kartu tadi di kening Ohno dengan kuat " coba lihat baik-baik " Ohno mengambil kartu itu dan membukanya tapi kartunya telah berubah menjadi _Spade As_. Keduanya hanya bisa melongo.

" itu isi otakmu " giliran Nino yang tertawa penuh kemenangan, ia memang tak terkalahkan

Saat semua sibuk bertanya bagaimana Nino bisa melakukan trik itu, Matsumoto keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sangat _stylish_. Kami berempat menatapnya lekat-lekat.

" kau mau pergi kemana? "

" aku ada janji dengan Saeko-chan besok sepulang sekolah, bagaimana penampilanku? "

" kau akan ke Chiba? " aku memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan

" um,aku memang belum berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan. Kenapa kalian bertiga menatapku seperti itu? " Matsumoto heran melihat tingkah Ohno, Aiba, dan Nino yang hanya diam memperhatikannya dengan seksama

" ah _bravo…bravo…_ " Aiba mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil berkata demikian " aku yakin Saeko akan terpesona seperti kami bertiga, ne, Nino? " Nino hanya melihat Aiba tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya

_**~ .SHI ~**_

Asrama bobrok yang sangat kami cintai itu tidak memiliki nama, kadang kami merasa kerepotan karena harus menyebutnya dengan asrama 'siswa bermasalah'. Maka kami berunding untuk memutuskan nama yang tepat, yang lebih baik dari kata-kata bermasalah itu.

" _Kamisama_ " usul Nino

" itu terlalu mencolok, _Kaze_ " tolak Matsumoto

" _Yama_… " aku dan Ohno serempak menyebut kata yang sama

Aiba masih berpikir keras dan bergumam sendiri

" bukankah _Obake_ lebih cocok " dari kedua usul Nino tidak ada satupun yang bisa kami terima

" bagaimana dengan _Niji_? " usul Aiba setelah berpikir sangat lama " romantis bukan? "

Aku tidak paham dengan bagaimana data diolah diotaknya, apa hubungannya pelangi dengan romantis? Lantas…apa perlunya memberi nama yang romantis, ini kan bukan tempat untuk kencan.

" ya sudah, _Arashi_…rapat kita tutup " putus Nino seenaknya

Kami membuat wajah bertanya-tanya meminta penjelasan dari Nino

" kenapa kalian masih kelihatan bingung, cepat pasang papan dengan nama Arashi di depan " perintahnya, tapi tak seorangpun dari kami yang bergerak " _dakara_… " bentak Nino kesal

" bukankah kanji _Arashi_ itu ditulis dengan kanji _Yama_ diatas dan _Kaze_ dibawah, dan _Niji_ bisa dibuat dari karakter didalam _Kaze_ meskipun belum sempurna " jelasnya, seolah kami anak Sekolah Dasar.

Aiba dan Ohno melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Nino, dengan menggunakan cat warna merah yang kami temukan di gudang sekolah sebuah papan bertuliskan alphabet dan kanji _ARASHI _telah terpampang dipagar asrama. Diluar dugaan kami nama _Arashi_ itu sempat membawa kehebohan di sekolah selama beberapa hari.

" Sakurai-kun… " teman sekelasku bernama Tatsuya yang juga seorang ketua kelas tiba-tiba saja mengajakku berbicara saat istirahat, sejak aku berhenti membolos pelajaran satu-persatu siswa mau berteman lagi denganku " apa kau tahu asrama 'siswa bermasalah' yang ada dibelakang gedung olahraga? Kudengar tempat itu kini sangat terawat, jangan-jangan hantu yang menghuninya adalah mantan petugas bersih-bersih sekolah " maklum saja banyak siswa yang tidak mengetahui penghuni asrama itu. Selain lokasinya yang terbelakang, ditambah rumor-rumor yang menyertainya seperti _Obake _atau markas besar _Yankee_ membuat para siswa enggan mendekatinya. Kepala sekolah juga tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengumumkan siswa yang harus tinggal di asrama itu, demi menjaga kondisi mental kami.

" apa kata-katamu tidak terlalu berlebihan ketua kelas " balasku masih dengan posisi kepala diatas meja

" mana mungkin _Yankee_ membersihkannya kan? "

" apa kau pikir _Yankee_ bukan manusia "

" aku tahu mereka manusia, tapi tidakkah kau pikir nama _Arashi_ itu bukan gaya mereka? "

" _Arashi_? " aku pura-pura tidak tahu " nama yang imut " komentarku

" nah…kau juga berpikir begitu kan? Lagipula aku tidak paham tentang system yang ada di asrama itu, peraturan akademik tidak pernah menyebut-nyebutnya "

_Jangankan kau, aku saja yang tinggal disana juga tidak memahaminya_, pikirku. Apa yang sebenarnya diharapkan kepala sekolah dari tempat itu? Tidak ada larangan apapun yang melarang kami untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kami suka. Yang dipesan oleh kepala sekolah waktu aku dipindahkan kesana hanyalah jangan sampai tertangkap basah siswa lain, karenanya yang mengetahui para penghuni asrama itu hanya Kobayashi-san, kepala sekolah, dan beberapa orang guru.

" kenapa kau begitu penasaran ketua? "

" memangnya Sakurai-kun tidak? Atau jangan-jangan kau termasuk penghuninya? "

" EH? " aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dari atas meja " kenapa kau berpikir begitu? "

" _datte sa_… bukankah dulunya kau juga _Yankee_? "

_Seenaknya saja_, umpatku dalam hati. _Tebakanmu bahwa aku penghuni asrama itu memang tepat tapi, baik sekarang maupun dulu aku bukanlah Yankee._

" aku tidak ingat pernah seperti itu " jawabku lantas berdiri " aku ke kantin " kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana dan meninggalkan Tatsuya yang sepertinya masih sangat penasaran dengan 'Arashi'.

Begitukah mereka melihatku selama ini? Jika itu aku yang dulu mungkin hanya akan berlalu tanpa mempedulikannya, menuju atap sekolah sendirian dan menikmati roti melon dengan santai. Tapi untuk aku yang sekarang, ada teman yang bisa diajak pergi bersama-sama dan sedikit mengadu.

" mau ke kantin? " ajakku pada Ohno yang sedang asik tiduran dalam kelasnya

_**~ Helpless ~**_

Aku dan Nino janjian untuk pergi potong rambut sepulang sekolah tapi kemudian, Matsumoto juga ikut pergi menemani kami berdua. Daun-daun momiji berguguran di sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui, musim ini adalah musim yang menyedihkan bagi para bunga.

Kami pergi ke salon tempat langganan Nino, pemiliknya adalah seorang _Onee _yang sangat kemayu dan menyambut kedatangan kami dengan ramah.

" ya ampun… sekian lamanya aku tidak bertemu dengan para _ikemen_ ini " ucapnya sambil menjewer pipi Nino dan Matsumoto " kau membawa teman baru lagi? " dia mengamatiku yang berdiri dibelakang Nino dengan wajahnya yang terlihat antusias

" um…anggota terakhir di asrama, tempat kami sekarang memiliki nama " Nino duduk di sofa ruang tunggu, aku mengikutinya seperti anak kecil, masih merasa canggung dengan keberadaan laki-laki, ah tidak perempuan yang ada dihadapan kami ini

" jadi kalian beri nama apa tempat bobrok itu? "

" _ARASHI_ " jawab Nino bangga

" 'Arashi'? nama itu terlalu bagus untuk tempat macam itu " melihatku yang kebingungan dengan percakapan mereka tentang 'Arashi', Nino mulai menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya _Onee_ yang ada dihadapan kami itu

" dia adalah Ikko-san, senior kita juga, tapi dia angkatan yang sudah terlalu tua. Tiga tahun diatasmu dan Ohno " ucap Nino, Ikko-san tidak terima dengan penjelasan Nino yang menyebutnya dengan angkatan tua dan memukul pundaknya

" itu kenyataannya "

" Ikko-san, apa menurutmu aku perlu mengganti model rambutku? " Matsumoto sejak tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya melihat gambar-gambar model rambut baru

" ah…apapun model rambutmu, aku tetap menyukaimu " jawab Ikko-san dengan manjanya

" bukan itu yang kumaksud, karena kurasa model rambut ini sudah agak kadaluarsa " Matsumoto itu sungguh hebat, orang seperti apapun rasanya akan bertekuk lutut didepannya

" apa kau mau mencoba model rambut yang kelihatan lebih dewasa? " Ikko-san menunjukkan sebuah gambar pada Matsumoto

" boleh " jawabnya menerima saran tersebut

Lantas seorang wanita membawa Matsumoto untuk di _creambath_ terlebih dahulu, Ikko-san kembali menemani kami karena tempat itu tidak begitu ramai.

" lalu, untuk _ikemen_ ini apa yang bisa kubantu? " dia duduk disebelahku, membuatku merasa sedikit takut

" dia ingin memotong rambutnya " Ninolah yang justru menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padaku. Atas saran-saran dan diskusi dengan Ikko-san akupun dibawa ke tempat _creambath_. Nino ternyata tidak berniat untuk memotong rambut, hanya menemaniku karena merasa bosan menghabiskan waktunya terus-terusan di asrama.

Tapi tetap saja, saat menunggu kami berdua potong rambut ia justru asik bermain PSP, Hingga saat kami selesaipun ia tidak sadar. Model rambut Matsumoto menjadi sangat pendek dan cara bersisirnya yang dinaikkan keatas membuatnya kelihatan lebih dewasa, seperti bukan anak SMU. Sementara aku hanya memotong pendek biasa dengan menyisakan sedikit poni saja.

" Ikko-san, aku terkesan " puji Matsumoto

" ahaa…kalian tak perlu sungkan, kapanpun aku siap kalau yang datang adalah _ikemen _seperti kalian "

Setelah membayar bon, kami langsung pulang. Tapi, dalam perjalanan pulang itu ada sosok pria yang menghentikan perjalanan kami. Seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di sebuah kafe berdesain klasik yang berada diseberang salon milik Ikko-san, terlihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Pria bertubuh kecil dan kelihatan sangat menyedihkan itu memanggil-manggil Nino berkali-kali meskipun Nino mengabaikannya. Nino menyuruh kami untuk mempercepat langkah, tapi kemudian pria itu mengejar kami dan berhasil menyusul di dekat sungai.

" bisa kau berhenti sebentar " teriak pria itu, Nino menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar balik tubuhnya menghadap orang tersebut " ada yang ingin kukatakan "

" berhenti menggangguku " ucap Nino dan hendak beranjak dari tempat itu

" maafkan ayah " aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, jadi orang inikah yang pernah berniat membunuh ibu Nino? Dalam bayanganku ia adalah orang berbadan besar yang menakutkan tapi, pria itu berwajah tirus dan berjambang, berbadan kurus, serta terlihat sangat menyedihkan

" ayah ingin memperbaiki semuanya, kumohon beri aku kesempatan " Nino tetap diam, tak menjawab semua perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya " Kazu, tidak bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan itu untuk ayahmu? "

" berhenti menyebut dirimu ayah " Nino terlihat sangat marah " aku tak ingat pernah dibesarkan orang sepertimu " kata-katanya itu membuat ayahnya menundukkan kepala, terlihat bersedih

" maaf… ayah benar-benar minta maaf… "

" sudah kubilang jangan menyebut dirimu ayah, kau tak pantas menyandang nama itu " Nino berlari meninggalkan kami, setelah mengucapkan permisi pada ayah Nino kamipun mengejarnya yang sudah berlari cukup jauh

Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, aku dan Matsumoto tak berani menanyakan apapun hingga sampai di asrama. Bahkan setelahnyapun ia masih dalam kondisi yang buruk, kalau aku tahu kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi maka aku tak akan mengajaknya pergi.

Ohno dan Aiba yang tak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya terus mendapat dampratan dari Nino, mereka cukup sebagai tempat pelampiasan baginya karena keduanya tidak pernah marah atas sikap apapun yang ditunjukkan Nino.

Seseorang melempar kapur tulis tepat kearah jidatku, membuatku terbangun dari lamunan terkait ayah Nino.

" Sakurai-san, bisa kau tolong bacakan hal 334 " Serizawa-sensei, seorang pengajar bahasa Inggris yang masih sangat muda, beliau adalah idola semua siswi karena berwajah tampan, tinggi dan seorang _gentlemen_.

Aku berdiri dari bangkuku, membuka buku bahasa Inggris pada hal 334. Aku memang tidak begitu mendengarkan saat Serizawa-sensei menjelaskan pelajaran tadi, tapi jangan salah, ibuku adalah seorang dosen bahasa Inggris dan terlebih lagi aku adalah mantan siswa teladan.

" _the snowing had been melting all day until the evening came, and Snow white back to the dwarf's house_ " aku membacanya dengan fasih tidak berdasarkan cara baca orang Jepang, kemudian duduk kembali ke bangkuku

" bagus sekali pengucapan Sakurai-san tapi, tolong konsentrasi jika sedang didalam kelas " komentar Serizawa-sensei

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat dan berakhirnya kelas bahasa Inggris, aku tak mendapatkan pelajaran apa-apa hari ini pikiranku terus saja berputar-putar sekitar kejadian kemarin. Aku merasa kasihan melihat ayah Nino, sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh ingin memperbaiki semua yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

" sampai ketemu lagi minggu depan " ucap Serizawa-sensei

" berdiri…menunduk… " Tatsuya, si ketua kelas memberi kami aba-aba

Sepeninggalnya Serizawa-sensei dari kelas, Aiba datang ke kelasku dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah seolah baru saja melakukan marathon. Aku menyuruhnya menarik nafas terlebih dulu sebelum menyampaikan tujuannya menemuiku.

" Aiba-chan…" siswa perempuan yang belum meninggalkan kelas menyapa Aiba seolah mengenalnya, ini memang pertama kalinya kami bertemu disekolah. Jadi aku baru mengetahui kalau ia sepopuler itu. Aiba melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kearah senior yang menyapanya.

" tak kusangka kau populer " gerutuku

" lupakan tentangku, aku ingin tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Nino kemarin? " tanyanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

" kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Matsujun dan malah kemari? "

" Matsujun sedang ada kegiatan klub " jawab Aiba, aku menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, tentang potong rambut dan juga pertemuan dengan ayah Nino

" memangnya ada apa? "

" dia pulang saat bel istirahat berbunyi, mungkin dia ingin menemui ayahnya lagi. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua "

" kita akan menyusulnya sepulang sekolah " saranku

" tidak bisa, terlalu lama. Kita bertemu sejam lagi didepan gerbang, aku akan mengambil tasku "

Beberapa menit kemudian aku menghampiri Aiba yang sudah berdiri didepan gerbang dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak ketanah seolah tidak sabar, kami menunggu kesempatan mengelabui satpam, dan sebuah keberuntungan besar saat kulihat pak satpam meninggalkan pos jaganya untuk kekamar mandi. Aiba mengkomando untuk segera kabur, memusatkan seluruh kekuatanku pada kaki aku berlari secepat kilat. Sementara Aiba yang memang jago dalam olahraga tidak kesusahan untuk mengikuti dibelakangku.

Akhirnya kami bisa melarikan diri dan langsung menuju tempat dimana Nino kemungkinan akan menemui ayahnya, pertama-tama kami akan menuju kafe klasik kemarin. Jika memang ia tidak ada disana maka kemungkinannya adalah dia pulang, jika sudah begitu Aiba akan menghubungi ibu Nino terlebih dulu untuk memastikan, kemudian kami akan menyusulnya dengan menggunakan kereta.

Setelah mengunjungi kafe itu ternyata ayah Nino memang bekerja disana, tapi untuk hari ini dia meminta ijin libur dengan alasan akan mengunjungi seorang saudara yang sedang sakit. Atas informasi yang kami peroleh tersebut kami memutuskan untuk bergerak cepat dan langsung menuju rumah Nino tanpa menanyakan pada ibunya, karena jika dugaan kami salah aku takut hal ini akan membuat ibu Nino khawatir.

" Sho-chan, apa kau yakin dengan ini? " tanya Aiba membuatku merasa ragu-ragu kembali dengan keputusan yang telah kami ambil

" bukankah kau yang mengajak " protesku pada tingkah bodohnya

" tapi Sho-chan, bagaimana kalau ternyata kita hanya salah paham tentang Nino " bagaimanapun kami sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi

Aiba yang membimbing perjalanan menuju rumah Nino, karena ini yang pertama kalinya untukku. Keluarga Nino tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang berada di lantai tiga, sebuah tempat tinggal yang sangat sederhana. Karena keadaannya terlalu tenang maka kami memencet bel yang ada disamping pintu masuk, seorang wanita berwajah cantik membuka pintu di depan kami.

" Masaki… " wanita itu memeluk Aiba " apa kau sehat-sehat saja? " dia mempersilahkan kami masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut, aku berjalan dibelakang Aiba.

" kemana _Baa-san_? "

" masih ditempat kerja " wanita itu mempersilahkan kami duduk, sementara ia sendiri menyiapkan teh " aku terkejut melihatmu kemari tanpa Kazu " wanita itu ternyata adalah kakak Nino

" kakak tidak bekerja? " kakak Nino meletakkan teh yang dibawanya keatas meja didepan kami " dia Sakurai Sho, teman baru kami di asrama " kami berjabat tangan dan dia tersenyum ramah padaku

" apa Nino tidak datang kemari? "

" tidak, dia hanya bertanya ibu sedang apa dan ada dimana? "

" eh? Kakak memberitahunya? "

" tentu saja, kau tahu aku juga sudah merasa muak dengan tingkah laki-laki itu jadi aku akan mendukung Kazu jika dia ingin menghajarnya "

" eeeehhhhh? Jadi kakak juga sudah tahu " Aiba seolah tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kakak Nino, bagaimana mungkin ia mendukung tindakan Nino yang seperti itu

Kakak Nino lantas menceritakan detail kejadiannya, bahwa tadi pagi ibunya menelpon adiknya itu dan mengatakan ayahnya datang menemuinya kemarin dan meminta maaf, ayahnya juga mengatakan bahwa melihat Nino tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan membuatnya merasa sangat menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. '_Jika diijinkan ayah ingin tinggal bersama-sama lagi dengan kalian'_, Mendengar suara ibunya yang seperti itu Nino merasa ia akan jatuh ke dalam perangkap ayahnya lagi.

" aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun, hanya akan melihatnya. Aku tak mau menyakiti perasaan siapapun, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayahku " bertolak belakang dengan perkataannya sebelumnya, kakak Nino terlihat sangat menyesal

" bolehkah jika kami yang membantu? "

Seusai dijelaskan dimana tempat kerja ibu Nino, kami meneguk habis teh yang disajikan dan segera menuju ke super market dekat kantor pos yang ada di persimpangan jalan, dua kilometer dari gedung apartemen ini.

" tolong… " ucap Kakak Nino, melepas kepergian kami

Belajar dari pengalaman ini, aku mengetahui bahwa kejujuran itu tak selamanya akan membawa kebaikan. Kalau itu demi orang yang kita sayang, kebohongan seperti apapun akan dianggap sebagai kejujuran. Tak masalah sekalipun orang yang berbohong itu harus menanggung luka, yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana ia tetap bisa tersenyum setelah luka dari kebohongan itu.

Meskipun dugaan kami tepat tapi sepertinya kami sedikit datang terlambat, di depan super market itu yang kini telah dikerumuni oleh banyak orang, berdiri seorang pria kurus, berjambang dan terlihat menyedihkan. Didepan pria itu berdiri seorang remaja SMU yang berwajah seperti anak SMP yang tidak lain adalah teman kami, Ninomiya.

Kami bergegas menuju kerumunan tersebut, ingin memastikan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

" sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menemui ibuku lagi " teriak Nino, menyita perhatian semua orang

" kalian berdua, hentikan " ibu Nino yang ada disisi dan dipegangi oleh temannya sesama karyawati super market berteriak histeris, berharap ini semua dihentikan. Tapi keduanya seolah tak mendengar dan ingin mempertahankan pendapatnya masing-masing

" ayah sungguh ingin minta maaf " ayah Nino memelas memohon pengampunan

" jangan omong kosong " Nino mendaratkan sebuah tinju tepat di pipi kiri ayahnya. Aku dan Aiba merangsek masuk kerumunan orang dan menghentikan Nino.

" Masaki…Masaki… " menyadari kedatangan kami, ibu nino mengharapkan bantuan untuk menghentikan keduanya

" hentikan, Nino " ucapku sembari menahan tubuh Nino yang lebih kecil dari tubuhku

" setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada kami, kau ingin meminta maaf. Kau pikir semua bisa diselesaikan begitu saja hanya dengan kata maaf " Nino mencoba melepaskan diri dariku

" kalau begitu apa bedanya kau dengannya? " bentakku, membuatnya sedikit tenang. Kulepaskan peganganku padanya lalu kuhampiri ayah Nino dan berdiri dihadapannya, kulihat ia dengan tatapan iba.

" kenapa anda tidak mencoba membayangkan apa yang mereka rasakan saat anda menerlantarkan mereka begitu saja, kenapa anda tidak mencoba mengingat lagi rasa sakit macam apa yang telah anda buat? setidaknya harusnya anda bisa hidup dengan baik " Aiba mencoba menghentikanku tapi aku tak menghiraukannya " tidakkah anda berpikir bahwa kemunculan anda yang mengharap belas kasihan ini sangat memalukan? "

" aku tahu… " jawab ayah Nino " aku tidak pantas meminta-minta sedikitpun rasa cinta dari mereka, karena pada akhirnya aku akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku hanya berniat memberikan surat pengajuan cerai yang telah kutandatangani pada ibu Kazu, dan melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali " ayah Nino memandangi mantan istri dan anaknya secara bergantian " sekali lagi maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik bagi kalian " iapun berlalu dari hadapan kami, diikuti gerombolan penonton yang satu-persatu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Nino mengambil tas sekolahnya yang digeletakkan begitu saja, kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa berpamitan atau memandang wajah sang ibu, dan ibunyapun memahami bahwa putra kesayangannya itu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Dia hanya memberikan sinyal kepada kami untuk menemani dan menghibur Nino. kejadian hari ini tampak seperti kaleidoskop yang memperlihatkan berbagai peristiwa yang pernah terjadi dalam sekejap mata, sayangnya yang diperlihatkan oleh bayangan masa lalu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang indah.

_**~ Believe ~**_

Beberapa hari ini ada yang aneh dengan Matsumoto Jun, dia membuat banyak kemajuan dengan Saeko dan mengatakan sering janjian untuk bertemu. Tapi, terakhir kali, sepulangnya dari bertemu dengan Saeko wajahnya terlihat masam. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan memutar music rock keras-keras hingga membuatku pusing tapi, aku tak bisa menegurnya karena khawatir kalau dia kan marah.

" Matsujun, kau tidak melaksanakan piketmu hari ini " aku ingin menghentikan Nino, tapi kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya

" aku lupa " jawab Matsumoto dengan sikap yang tak peduli

" itu bukan alasan, setidaknya kau harus melaksanakannya begitu kau ingat " aku was-was karena seprtinya pembicaraan ini mulai memanas, sementara Ohno dan Aiba seolah tak ingin terlibat dengan pembicaraan itu dan hanya sibuk dengan makanannya.

Matsumoto meletakkan sumpitnya, begitupun dengan Nino. _Gawat_ pikirku, meja makan ini akan terbalik jika mereka berdua berkelahi. Aku panik sendiri.

" _gomennasai _" ucap Matsumoto sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Eh? Mereka melanjutkan kembali makan, setelah pembicaraan yang kurasa akan menimbulkan perkelahian itu. Aku merasa bodoh karena telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

" _gochisousamadeshita_ " Ohno dan Aiba meletakkan sumpitnya secara bersamaan

" ne, Sho-san nasimu masih banyak, kurasa tugas mencuci akan jatuh ketanganmu lagi " rasanya aku ingin berteriak bahwa ini semua karena kau pada Matsumoto Jun, tapi aku menahan diriku dan mulai mengunyah. Rasanya percuma saja aku mengkhawatirkan tentang mereka, karena mereka selalu punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam seminggu yang lalu, saat aku melihat sosok Matsumoto bersama seorang perempuan sedang berduaan. Awalnya aku tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang kulihat karena dari yang kutahu Matsumoto jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan Saeko. Tapi postur, dan wajah yang mudah menarik perhatian itu tak salah lagi hanya milik satu orang.

Dia menyadari keberadaanku yang tengah melihatnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Tanpa menghiraukannya aku melanjutkan perjalananku lagi, tapi dia justru mengejarku, meninggalkan perempuan yang bersamanya tadi.

" Sho-san, tunggu aku " teriaknya sambil berlari mengejarku " ada yang ingin kukatakan "

" aku sedang tidak ada waktu " kupercepat langkahku, tapi sekalipun begitu ia berlhasil mengejar dan menarik pundakku

" apa? "

" jangan ceritakan apa yang kaulihat pada yang lain "

" memangnya apa yang kulihat? " tanyaku balik

" kau tidak usah berpura-pura, aku mohon padamu jangan bicara apapun " pintanya, atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan mengancam

Hal ini bukan pertama kali aku memergokinya berdua dengan seorang perempuan, hanya saja dengan perempuan itu adalah yang pertama. Sejak hari dimana ia pulang dalam keadaan yang buruk seolah ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, ia meladeni semua perempuan yang datang padanya. Dunia memang aneh, Matsumoto yang dipuja-puja oleh perempuan harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan hati Saeko.

Namun, dia tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut apapun tentang Saeko saat di asrama. Apakah hubungan mereka memburuk ataukah ia sudah menyerah dengannya. Sementara tingkahnya yang mulai aneh itu tak ingin sampai diketahui oleh yang lain, apa dia pikir mereka tidak akan menyadari perubahannya itu.

" kau terlambat dua hari Sakurai " Matsushima, anggota klub Analis Novel yang juga bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan memperingatkanku. Kami mulai mengenal sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, dia adalah seorang perempuan berbadan besar dan memiliki tingkah yang mirip _Yankee. _Aku sering meminjam buku saat gilirannya berjaga " kali ini aku memaafkanmu, lain kali kau harus bayar denda "

" terima kasih atas kebaikan anda " ucapku seraya menundukkan kepala " ngomong-ngomong hari ini agak sepi " mataku berkeliling mengamati seisi ruangan

" iya, sepertinya gara-gara rumor itu semua jadi takut "

" rumor? " aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, memberi isyarat pada Matsushima bahwa aku tak memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakannya

" kau tidak tahu? Kau yakin murid sekolah ini? "

" aku sungguh tidak tahu "

" Serizawa-sensei, guru bahasa Inggris dan satu-satunya guru yang paling keren di sekolah ini katanya diserang oleh seseorang saat sedang mencari buku "

" diserang? "

" iya, katanya ia diserang hantu karena pada kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sudut-sudut perpustakaan tidak tertangkap sosok yang mencurigakan "

" lalu, bagaimana keadaan Serizawa-sensei? "

" hanya pingsan saja, tapi dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang menyerangnya "

" waahhh, gawat sekali…jangan-jangan kau pelakunya " ucapku menggoda Matsushima

" jaga mulutmu " bentaknya marah

" apa kalian dengar rumor tentang Serizawa-sensei? " aku mengangkat topik yang diceritakan Matsushima tadi siang saat makan malam

" Serizawa-sensei? Ada apa dengannya? " sepertinya Aiba sama sepertiku, bukan murid sekolah ini

" diserang saat mencari buku di perpustakaan kan? " ucap Nino dan Matsumoto bersamaan, sedang Ohno seperti biasa tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan kami

" kira-kira siapa yang menyerangnya ya? "

" fansnya mungkin " jawab Nino

" berat juga ya jadi orang terkenal? " akhirnya keluar juga, komentar tidak bermutu Aiba

Ngomong-ngomong tentang orang terkenal, aku jadi ingat kembali kejadian tadi siang di sekolah. Aku melirik Matsumoto Jun, tapi sepertinya dia sudah menyadari jika sedang diamati dan balik menatapku dengan pandangan yang sedikit menakutkan.

" Sho-san, kulihat dari tadi kau curi-curi pandang kearahku. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku kan? " dia benar-benar seenaknya melempar kecurigaan

" Sho-chan, _gomen ne_, Matsujun itu hanya milik Saeko " sahut Aiba menanggapi pernyataan Matsumoto dengan serius

Matsumoto menarik ujung bibirnya, aku tak tahu makna yang tersirat dalam senyumnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang coba disembunyikannya dari yang lain.

" kau pikir aku sudah tidak waras, aku normal…normal " ungkapku membela diri

" tapi kau tidak sedang dekat dengan seorang perempuan " Ohno yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan obrolan kamipun ikut-ikutan menyerangku

" kalian hanya tidak tahu, Sho-chan, ne, sedang mendekati Matsushima si penjaga perpustakaan, aku sering melihatnya berduaan " Nino mulai menyebar fitnah, sepertinya tak ada satu halpun yang bisa disembunyikan dari orang ini. Jangan-jangan tentang Matsumoto juga dia sudah mengetahuinya.

" Matsushima? Maksudmu Matsushima _Yankee_ itu? " Matsumoto tiba-tiba menggebu-gebu membicarakan Matsushima " dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku "

" uwaaah, benarkah? Jadi Sho-chan bukan tipenya "

" malangnya nasibmu "

" kalian ini apa-apaan? Aku tidak sedang mendekati Matsushima dan aku juga tidak ditolak olehnya. Tolong jangan membuat lelucon yang bisa menghancurkan masa depan seseorang " ucapku dengan nada yang amat santai

" menyedihkan sekali…masa mudanya dihabiskan untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang terlalu dalam " komentar sok dewasa yang keluar dari mulut Aiba membuatnya justru ditertawakan. Bagi dia yang terpenting adalah bersenang-senang.

Arah pembicaraan kami semakin lama semakin tidak karuan, tapi inilah bukti keakraban kami. Kami tidak bisa jika hanya diam saja di meja makan sambil menikmati makanan, kami lebih nyaman dengan saling bercerita.

Tugas kali ini jatuh ketangan Ohno, akhirnya setelah kesekian kalinya aku bisa terbebas dari tugas itu. Kunikmati waktu senggangku dengan menonton berita di TV sembari menikmati _Ocha_ bersama dengan Aiba, sedangkan Nino buru-buru masuk kamar untuk menyelesaikan gamenya. Semantara itu, Matsumoto yang tadinya masuk kamar juga kini keluar lagi dengan penampilan yang berbeda―keren.

" aku pergi dulu " ucapnya tanpa berhenti ataupun menoleh pada kami

" bertemu Saeko? " teriak Aiba, yang tak mendapat respon dari Matsumoto

Aku menghela nafas, merebahkan punggung di sofa dan melirik Aiba yang tengah melihat TV dengan tatapan serius, padahal layar itu sedang menampilkan iklan mobil.

" _yappa_, ada yang aneh dengannya " ucap Aiba sembari menoleh kearahku " Matsujun tidak pergi dengan Saeko "

" kenapa? " tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu

" dia tidak merespon seperti biasa saat aku menyebut Saeko "

" kenapa kau bersikeras ingin Matsujun bersama dengan Saeko, bukankah itu harusnya menjadi pilihan mereka sendiri? "

" kau tidak mengerti, Saeko itu… " dia menahan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya " aku akan melihatnya sebentar " Aiba bangkit untuk menyusul Matsumoto, aku tak bisa menghentikannya dan mengatakan aku melihat Matsumoto bersama dengan perempuan lain karena, Matsumoto sudah mengancamku. Lagipula, jika aku ikut campur dengan keadaanku yang tak begitu mengetahui seluk beluk perkaranya, aku takut jika hal itu justru menimbulkan masalah diantara mereka.

Sebelum sempat aku menemukan solusi dari pemikiranku itu, seseorang datang dengan membanting pintu masuk. Aiba kembali dengan wajah yang ditekuk, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa disampingku.

" aku kehilangan dia " keluhnya

" itu karena jarak waktu antara dia pergi dan ketika kau ingin menyusulnya terlalu lama, sudah tentu dia tidak ada " komentarku, Ohno yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnyapun duduk bersama kami.

" kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal, Sho-chan " dia malah menyalahkanku atas kebodohannya

" A…Aiba-chan, hidungmu " Ohno buru-buru mengambil tisu dan membantu Aiba mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Aku bergegas kedapur, mengambil sehelai handuk dan air hangat.

" maaf merepotkan kalian, aku tidak apa-apa " ia masih menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu " ini karena diluar sangat dingin dan aku berlarian mengejar Matsujun, hidungku sangat sensitif " imbuhnya

" dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri " omelku

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap hidungnya yang perlahan-lahan sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah menggunakan handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat.

_**~ Kotoba yori Taisetsu na mono ~**_

Tak ada larangan yang mengatakan aku tidak boleh pulang, namun aku berusaha membangun sistemku sendiri untuk tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakiku dirumah itu, aku tidak mampu menatap mata ibuku yang mengsyaratkan kesedihan.

Akan tetapi, malam ini aku memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu meskipun aku tak berniat masuk kedalamnya. Dari seberang jalan kulihat rumah bergaya eropa yang dikelilingi pagar besi dan tempak kokoh tersebut. Lampu kamarku yang berada dilantai dua terlihat menyala, mungkin kedua adik perempuan dan laki-lakiku tengah asik memporak-porandakan kamar yang sedang ditinggalkan pemiliknya tersebut.

Seseorang membuka tirai kamarku, tapi dalam jarak ini jika tidak benar-benar memperhatikan tidak akan ada yang menyadariku. Sosok yang tengah berdiri di beranda kamarku itu masih seperti yang dulu, cahaya bulan yang malam itu sedang purnama semakin menonjolkan kecantikannya. Bagiku ibu tetaplah wanita paling cantik di dunia ini, walaupun aku merasa wajah mungilnya itu semakin tirus.

" maafkan aku… " bisikku lirih, rasanya aku ingin memeluk ibu dan menangis dihadapannya tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya

Apakah aku terlalu keras kepala? Wajar saja jika pepatah mengatakan buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, nyatanya aku dan ayah memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama. Akibat sikap itulah ibu yang harus selalu menanggung semua sendirian, bahkan kedua adikku yang masih kecil itu tak bisa jadi pelipur hatinya yang terluka.

Sebagai kakak dan seorang anak aku telah gagal membahagiakan ibuku, tapi aku tak bisa menyerah terhadap impianku menjadi _caster_ hanya karena ayah menginginkanku terjun kedalam dunia politik. Aku ingin memilih jalan hidupku sendiri, agar jika kelak aku gagal tak ada siapapun yang bisa kupersalahkan.

Kupandangi terus wajah ibu, sekalipun jarak pandang membuatnya tak begitu jelas. Tak berapa lama kemudian ibu masuk kembali kedalam rumah dan menutup tirai jendela, sementara aku masih enggan melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Kulangkahkan kaki untuk pulang ke 'Arashi' karena disini bukan lagi tempat bagiku untuk pulang.

" aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku dengan sesuatu yang belum pasti " suara Matsujun menyambutku tepat ketika aku membuka pintu depan " aku menyerah " rupanya ia sedang berbicara berdua dengan Aiba

" tapi…aku tidak percaya kau… " Aiba melihat kedatanganku " _okaeri,_ Sho-chan "

" un…_tadaima_ " jawabku sambil mengamati situasi yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, keduanya terlihat sedang beradu argumen.

" aku lelah " Matsumoto meninggalkan Aiba yang belum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya

" Matsujun… setidaknya kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi " merengek seperti apapun Matsumoto sepertinya sudah enggan meneruskan obrolan yang meskipun tidak kudengar dari awal pasti tentang Saeko

Perasaanku masih kacau setelah mengunjungi rumah tapi, mendengar Aiba yang bercerita disampingku perasaan itu sedikit teredam. Meskipun kali ini aku sedang tidak dalam mood ingin mendengarkan ceritanya.

" ne, Sho-chan, kau masih mendengarkanku kan? " dia menepuk-nepuk udara didepan wajahku

" ah…tentu saja " jawabku berbohong, padahal aku tak mendengar sama sekali yang dibicarakannya barusan

" kemudian ada rumor juga yang mengatakan seseorang mengirimkan pesan dari neraka kepada Serizawa-sensei " tadinya kupikir ia bercerita tentang Saeko ternyata ia menceritakan hal lain " sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'BUNUH' ada dimeja kerjanya pagi-pagi, kemungkinan pesan itu dikirimkan malam harinya "

" apa Serizawa-sensei memiliki musuh disekolah ini? " aku meresponnya seolah mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya

" kemungkinan itu pasti ada, sudah kukatakan jadi pria tampan itu merepotkan "

" bukankah kau juga populer? " singgungku tentang kejadian di kelasku beberapa waktu yang lalu

" tidak kok " jawabnya malu-malu sembari menggaruk kepalanya

Aiba sungguh seperti anak kecil, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia beradu argumen dengan Matsumoto dan secara spontan pula atmosfer disekitarnya berubah begitu topik yang ia bicarakan berbeda.

" ngomong-ngomong, dimana kedua orang itu? "

" Nino masih mengurung diri dikamar, sementara Oh-chan masih belum pulang. Entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan " beberapa hari ini kulihat Ohno pulang larut malam

" Apa dia sedang membuat sebuah projek besar? " tak berapa lama kemudian Ohno muncul dengan bajunya yang berantakan dan kotor, panjang umur, celetukku dalam hati

" Oh-chan, kenapa dengan bajumu? " Aiba menghampiri Ohno, memutar balikkan badannya yang kecil untuk mengecek apakah dia baik-baik saja

" aku baik-baik saja Aiba-chan " hibur Ohno pada Aiba yang terlihat sangat cemas

Suara pintu terbuka, dari belakang kami Nino muncul dengan wajahnya yang kusut. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, apakah dia masih memikirkan kejadian dengan ayahnya waktu itu, hal itu yang terlintas dalam benakku.

" Aiba-shi, tolong buatkan kami makanan " perintahnya, Aiba yang melihat semuanya dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan seperti itu tidak bisa berkata tidak. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret ia berlalu menuju dapur.

Nino mengambil duduk disebelahku, sedangkan Ohno menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Aku ragu ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Nino, takut jika hal itu malah akan menyinggung perasaannya.

" ahhh…akhirnya aku menyelesaikan level terakhir game yang baru kubeli kemarin " ia meregangkan tubuhnya

" kau…main game? " tanyaku tidak percaya

" un…aku belum tidur "

" sungguh bodoh " gumamku " kupikir wajah kusutmu itu karena suatu hal yang lebih serius, ternyata kau bermain game semalaman? Aku menyesal terlalu memikirkanmu " ucapku dengan nada kecewa, padahal aku sudah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka, karena itu hanya sia-sia

" terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, Sho-chan " Nino tersenyum menatapku " bukankah dengan begitu akan lebih baik, memikirkannya terus-menerus tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah itu sendiri " jawaban yang sangat dewasa keluar dari mulutnya yang biasanya selalu bertingkah seperti anak-anak dan tidak mau kalah.

Dari arah dapur Aiba memanggil kami, aku dan Nino beranjak dari perbincangan yang tidak seperti kami biasanya, Ohnopun sudah selesai mandi. Di meja makan sudah menunggu tiga porsi makanan yang disebut Aiba dengan omelete, bertolak belakang dengan tampilan fisiknya yang berantakan ternyata rasa masakan itu dapat diterima dimulut.

" kau tidak makan juga? " tanyaku

" aku dan Matsujun sudah makan duluan " beberapa hari ini kami terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sehingga tidak sempat makan malam bersama seperti biasa

" Ohno, belakangan kau sering pulang malam? Apa yang kau kerjakan? " Nino menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi ingin kutanyakan

" _nande mo nai_ " jawabnya yang malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan sama sekali

Tinggal beberapa bulan di 'Arashi' membuatku memandang semua masalah menjadi sesuatu yang wajar terjadi, karena apa yang kupelajari dari mereka yang selalu bersenang-senang sekalipun menyimpan hal yang menyakitkan. Di dunia ini, masih ada orang yang lebih menderita dariku, seperti yang terjadi pada Nino baru-baru ini. Setidaknya aku ingin sepertinya yang berani menghadapi segala masalah yang ada didepan mata, bukannya justru melarikan diri, bersembunyi, dan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Merasa baik-baik saja selama bukan aku yang terluka, aku adalah seorang pecundang.

Meskipun aku tak ingat ayah pernah tersenyum seperti yang dilakukan ayah Aiba, tapi setidaknya aku juga tidak memiliki ingatan ayah pernah berlaku buruk terhadap keluarganya seperti yang dilakukan ayah Nino. Mungkin aku telah berlebihan mengartikan sifat keras kepalanya itu dengan sebuah kebencian.

" apa hari ini Kobayashi-san tidak datang kemari? " pertanyaan Ohno memecah lamunanku

" bukankah dia memang tidak pernah datang "

" ahh…iya, tadi siang aku melihatnya di gudang tempat menyimpan peralatan olahraga " Aiba mengangkat tangannya seolah ini adalah kuis yang diadakan dikelas, tapi Ohno tidak merespon lagi mendengar jawaban itu

" apa ada sesuatu? " tanyaku

Ohno masih saja membisu " tentu saja tidak… " dia tertawa, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami satu-persatu " aku hanya merasa rindu padanya, dulu sebelum kalian semua datang dialah yang selalu membantu dan menemaniku. Memperlakukanku seperti cucunya sendiri " aneh saja tiba-tiba mendengar Ohno mau bercerita, dia yang selalu diam kecuali ketika membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan memancing dan menggambar tiba-tiba saja mengambil inisiatif tersebut.

" ne, apa kalian dengar rumor tentang Serizawa-sensei? " kini ia beralih ke topik yang lain, kesempatan mendengarkan ia banyak bicara seperti ini sangat langka

" aku baru saja membicarakannya dengan Sho-chan, ne? " sahut Aiba, yang kujawab dengan sebuah anggukan

" aahhh…aku benci dengan semua ini, seberapa terkenalnya si Serizawa itu hingga banyak orang membicarakannya " sifat usil Nino muncul kembali

" menurut pendapatku memang ada seseorang yang berniat balas dendam kepadanya, jika tidak mana mungkin ada surat bertuliskan 'BUNUH' di mejanya kan? " dia menggeser piringnya yang sudah kosong, dahinya yang berkerut ketika sedang berpikir terlihat sangat lucu " apa mungkin hantu akan berbuat demikian? "

" jangan mengatakan omong kosong, aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah tipe yang mempercayai hal macam itu "

" aku percaya, aku pernah melihatnya "

" benarkah? Bagaimana wujudnya? Apa seperti _Yokai_ yang sering kita lihat di _anime_? "

Sepanjang malam itu kami berempat berdiskusi tentang hal yang terjadi pada Serizawa-sensei dan juga cerita tentang hantu, semua beban yang tersimpan dalam benak kami masing-masing sedikit menguap.

Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak rumor tentang Serizawa-sensei tersebar luas, tapi sepertinya hal itu masih terus menjadi pembicaraan hangat diantara murid-murid. Para siswa yang merasa kesal dengan cara mengajar Serizawa-sensei yang keras ataupu mereka yang merasa iri dengan kepopulerannya merasa senang dengan cerita-cerita itu, sedangkan para sisiwi merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Serizawa-sensei akan terluka akibat ulah penyerang itu.

Tapi aku, yang di asrama juga sering membicarakan tentang Serizawa-sensei dengan yang lain bersikap seolah tidak tertarik. Disaat anak laki-laki berkumpul untuk berdiskusi saat jam istirahat, aku lebih memilih untuk ke perpustakaan. Meskipun Matsushima juga akan mengajakku membicarakan tentang hal yang sama.

Karenanya, hari ini aku memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatku diatap sekolah. Membeli roti melon, seperti kebiasaan yang dulu kulakukan. Tapi saat aku naik keatap ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu disana.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanyaku menghampiri Aiba yang sedang tiduran

" ne, Sho-chan, aku tidak bisa menggapai langit itu " dia mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah ingin menggenggam langit, aku duduk disebelahnya menikmati roti melon yang kubeli tadi " indah sekali "

" ada apa? " Aiba adalah tipe yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu, apa yang dipikirkannya selalu tampak diwajahnya " tidak biasanya kau ketempat ini "

" _sassuga_ Sho-chan, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu " dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatapku kagum

" aku melihat Matsujun berciuman dengan seorang siswi "

" ano…jika kau mengatakannya tiba-tiba seperti itu akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman "

" tentu saja bukan karena aku cemburu, Sho-chan, _Baka na no_? " dia mendongakkan kepala, kembali menatap langit " hanya saja kupikir aku bisa mempercayakan Saeko padanya " sebegitu pentingnyakah Saeko baginya, teman masa kecilnya itu seolah memenuhi kepalanya

" kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja langsung kepada Matsujun "

" dia tidak akan mau menjawabnya "

Aku memilih diam tanpa berkomentar apapun karena aku sudah merahasiakan hal ini dari Aiba, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku mengetahuinya lebih dulu dari dirinya. Kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan memandang langit yang begitu jernih, angin sepoi berhembus menyibakkan rambut kami. Suasana yang begitu tenang, hanya terdengar obrolan-obrolan yang tidak jelas dibawah sana.

Kami hendak beranjak dari tempat itu karena sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis. Tapi, suara sirine yang terdengar sedang menuju halaman sekolah menarik perhatian kami. Dari atas atap kulihat orang-orang dengan baju putih keluar dari dalam mobil ambulans dengan membawa sebuah tandu. Kami bergegas turun, bertanya-tanya dalam benak kami tentang apa yang terjadi. Dibawah para siswa sudah berkumpul, saling melontarkan komentar satu dengan yang lain. Aku menghampiri Tatsuya yang kebetulan sudah ada disitu.

" ketua kelas, ada apa? " tanyaku dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah

" Serizawa-sensei, mengalami kecelakaan " seperti yang dikhawatirkan oleh para siswi kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi

" bagaimana kejadiannya, ketua kelas? " sahut Aiba seolah sudah mengenal Tatsuya

" aku juga tidak tahu detailnya, tapi ada yang mengatakan sebuah pot bunga tiba-tiba jatuh dari atap tepat mengenai kepala Serizawa-sensei "

" bagaimana mungkin, dia ada dimana? "

" entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu tapi sepertinya dia akan menemui seseorang saat itu. Ditangannya ada sebuah kertas bertuliskan _'aku mengetahui rahasiamu, temui aku di lapangan baseball'_ itu yang kudengar dari perbincangan para siswi "

" ehhh? " aku dan Aiba terkejut, tak kusangka kejadian ini benar-benar serius menimpa Serizawa-sensei

" ini tindakan criminal, siapapun pelakunya harus dihukum " ketua kelas menggebu-gebu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut

Aku dan Aiba hanya saling pandang satu dengan yang lain, jika memang pot itu jatuh dari atap itu berarti pelakunya sejak tadi bersama kami. Tapi kami tidak menyadari keberadaan siapapun selain kami berdua, tidak mungkin hantu bertindak seperti itu.

" padahal aku dan Aiba-chan ada diatap " bisikku

Akhirnya Serizawa-sensei harus diopname dirumah sakit, dia mendapatkan empat jahitan dikepalanya. Kejadian ini otomatis menimbulkan ketakutan bagi pihak sekolah, seorang criminal ada diantara kami semua.

Sementara sekolah masih dihebohkan dengan kejadian terhadap Serizawa-sensei, kepala sekolah meminta semuanya untuk merahasiakan kejadian ini dan tidak melaporkannya ke polisi karena hal ini bisa menimbulkan dampak buruk bagi reputasi sekolah dan juga mengganggu proses belajar-mengajar. Sepertinya kepala sekolah memiliki kebijakan khusus untuk menangani masalah ini.

Sedangkan di asrama, hubungan diantara Matsumoto dan Aiba kelihatan merenggang. Keduanya menghindar satu sama lain, tidak berinisiatif untuk menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka.

" Sho-chan, apa kau sudah makan? " tanya Nino

" belum " jawabku yang sedang menonton TV

" dimana Ohno? " aku menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Ohno

" _are_? Baru saja dia disini " satu lagi orang yang kelihatan sedikit aneh belakangan ini adalah Ohno, dia sering menghilang secara tiba-tiba atau bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya

" _mou_…tidak bisakah kita makan malam bersama lagi " keluh Nino

_**~ Truth ~**_

Kobayashi-san, penjaga asrama kami itu justru jarang kami lihat. Dia hanya datang sekitar akhir bulan untuk membersihkan asrama, dan sekarang ketika ia tahu kami sudah rajin mengadakan piket ia semakin jarang terlihat. Aku baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya sejak kedatanganku ke asrama, dia bertubuh kecil dan kelihatannya seumuran dengan kepala sekolah. Tapi belakangan ini aku sering melihatnya berkeliaran disekolah, entah itu untuk menemui kepala sekolah atau ada hal lain yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Gerak-geriknya yang sedikit aneh membuatku merasa penasaran terhadap Kobayashi-san, pernah suatu ketika aku memergokinya tengah membongkar-bongkar isi gudang olahraga dan ketika aku menanyakan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan, pria tua itu hanya menjawab dengan mengatakan ' _dia akan mendapatkan ganjarannya_ '. Merasa sedikit takut dengannya, aku meninggalkan tempat itu sembari memegangi bulu kudukku yang merinding. Aku kagum dengan Ohno yang bisa akrab dengannya.

Pagi-pagi itu dihari libur kami dikagetkan dengan kedatangan kepala sekolah bersama Kobayashi-san. Ia meminta kami semua berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang katanya sangat penting. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan masih mengenakan piyama kami semua duduk seolah berada di ruang sidang.

Kepala sekolah tidak langsung mengatakan hal penting tersebut, ia menadahkan tangan pada Kobayashi-san yang memahami sinyal dari kepala sekolah tersebut dan membuka kantong yang tengah dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong tersebut, sesuatu yang membuat mata kami melotot dan jantung berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Apakah kepala sekolah menuduh salah satu dari penghuni 'Arashi' terkait penyerangan terhadap Serizawa-sensei.

Kepala sekolah meletakkan sebuah _stand gun_ diatas meja, sementara kami menahan nafas mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

" apa salah satu dari kalian pemiliknya? " kata-kata itu diucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan dan wibawa , kami menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

" bukan " jawab Nino

Kepala sekolah menoleh kepada Kobayashi-san yang kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia berbalik lagi menatap kami berlima satu-persatu.

" benarkah tak satupun dari kalian yang memilikinya? " kini ia terdengar seperti memaksa kami untuk mengakui barang itu adalah milik salah satu diantara kami semua

" anda yang memasukkan kami kedalam asrama ini tapi bukan berarti dibalik setiap masalah kami adalah pelakunya " protes Matsumoto yang dibenarkan oleh Aiba

" aku tidak ingin menuduh kalian tapi, ada seorang siswa yang mengatakan padaku dia melihat Aiba-kun dan Sakurai-kun ditempat kejadian saat insiden yang terjadi pada Serizawa-sensei " aku dan Aiba berpandangan mendengar pernyataan kepala sekolah, hal ini sungguh diluar perkiraan kami. Keberadaan kami yang tengah menikmati indahnya langit itu telah disalah artikan oleh seseorang.

" mana mungkin kan? Bisa jadi yang menuduh mereka adalah pelakunya " bela Nino

" tapi yang mengatakan padaku adalah ketua kelasnya " jawab kepala sekolah sembari menunjuk wajahku

" Tatsuya…" gumamku sambil menggertakkan gigi, dia itu sungguh menyebalkan. Tega sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar dilihatnya dan menuduh kami sebagai pelakunya.

" aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengambil resiko membiarkan kalian berdua diperiksa oleh polisi secara diam-diam atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah " kepala sekolah mengancam kami. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ini semua, ayah pasti akan sangat marah dengan kejadian ini. Anak yang tidak mau meneruskan impiannya kini menghancurkan nama baik yang telah dibangunnya

" kami sungguh tidak melakukannya " suara Aiba terdengar bergetar

" maafkan aku…" wajah kepala sekolah yang sudah keriput terlihat sedih " masalah ini tidak akan berkembang sedemikian rupa jika pelakunya tidak melakukan hal bodoh dengan menyeret temannya " sambung kepala sekolah seolah tahu siapa pelaku sesungguhnya

" kepala sekolah… " Kobayashi-san hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi, kepala sekolah membuat tanda supaya dia tetap diam

" besok kalian akan ikut denganku " kepala sekolah bangkit dari tempat duduknya

" tunggu… " Ohno menghentikan tangan kepala sekolah yang akan mengambil _stand gun _yang ada diatas meja " tolong jangan bawa mereka, aku pemilik barang ini " pengakuan Ohno itu membuat kami menelan ludah, tidak dapat mempercayainya.

" semua yang terkait dengan Serizawa-sensei, akulah pelakunya " ucapnya lirih, kepala sekolah kembali duduk

" kenapa kau tidak segera mengaku? Kau tidak ingin aku membawa mereka ke kantor polisi atau mengeluarkannya kan? "

" un…" dia menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk bertatapan mata dengan kami semua

Aku tetap tak bisa mempercayai ini semua, dia bukanlah tipe yang suka memancing perkelahian tak mungkin jika ia bergerak lebih jauh dari perkiraan kami.

" ba…bagaimana mungkin? " tanya Matsumoto

" laki-laki itu sudah membuat kakakku menderita… " Kobayashi-san meneteskan air matanya mendengarkan pengakuan Ohno, membuat ekspresi yang memperlihatkan kegagalan rencana ini adalah karena kesalahannya

Kakak perempuan Ohno dulunya juga guru muda di sekolah ini, kurang lebih lima tahun yang lalu. Tak jauh beda dengan Ohno, kakaknya itu juga sangat akrab dengan Kobayashi-san, seolah mereka adalah kakek dan cucunya yang sudah terpisah jauh. Kakak Ohno sering bercerita kepada Kobayashi-san. Suatu hari kakak Ohno bercerita pada Kobayashi-san bahwa ada seorang guru muda yang sangat populer dikalangan siswa menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi, kakak Ohno menolak orang itu karena tidak mencintainya, orang itu adalah Serizawa-sensei.

Karena merasa dendam dengan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Kakak Ohno itu Serizawa-sensei sengaja menyebarkan fitnah bahwa ia berpacaran dengan kakak Ohno, bahkan yang lebih parah lagi mereka sudah tidur bersama. Cerita-cerita itu kemudian berkembang diantara para siswa.

Para penggemar Serizawa-sensei kemudian sering mengganggu kakak Ohno, mereka melakukan pem_bully_an terhadapnya. Awalnya kakak Ohno tidak begitu memikirkannya, ia berpikir hal ini mungkin akan segera berakhir. Tapi suatu hari diatas meja kerjanya terdapat surat bertuliskan 'BUNUH' dan segerombolan siswa mencegatnya ketika pulang, menodongkan pisau kewajahnya dan merobek bajunya. Kobayashi-san yang mengetahui kejadian itu segera menolong kakak Ohno dan mengusir gerombolan itu. Sejak pulang kerumah pada hari itu kakak Ohno sering merasa ketakutan dan bergumam sendiri, dan sering mengurung diri di kamar. Dia sekarang di rehabilitasi di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di Tokyo.

Sekolah tidak dapat menindak lanjuti kasus itu, karena memang tidak ada bukti autentik terhadap pem_bully_an yang dilakukan oleh segerombolan siswi tersebut. Serizawa-senseipun terbebas dari tuduhan yang dikatakan oleh Kobayashi-san.

Sejak hari itu Ohno bertekad akan menemukan orang bernama Serizawa itu dan membalas atas apa yang dirasakan kakaknya, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia mintai bantuan adalah Kobayashi-san. Setahun yang lalu Serizawa-sensei dikirim ke Amerika untuk belajar bahasa Inggris, karenanya Ohno tidak mendapatkan kesempatan itu, tapi peluang membalas perbuatannya baru-baru ini mulai terbuka. Kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu juga adalah ulahnya dengan menggunakan _stand gun_, kemudian yang memancing Serizawa-sensei untuk menemuinya di lapangan _baseball_ juga adalah dirinya, sementara Kobayashi-san menunggu aba-aba dari Ohno untuk menjatuhkan pot bunga tersebut. Orang pendiam yang tidak tertarik dengan apapun itu ternyata menyimpan ide jahat pada orang lain.

" aku tak akan bisa memaafkannya " kami tercengang mendengarkan pengakuan sekaligus ceritanya

" aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, karena nama keluarga kalian " kepala sekolah menyimpan _stand gun_ tersebut " aku memahami apa yang kau rasakan, tapi apakah dengan membalasnya akan membuatmu puas? " kepala sekolah memberikan kajian dipagi buta

" apa dengan melukainya, kau bisa mengembalikan kakakmu yang dulu? Pikirkanlah masa depan yang ada didepan kalian, dan ingatlah bahwa kalian tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Ada orang-orang yang akan dengan rela mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu " ia memperhatikan kami dan menatap kami dengan mata penuh kesedihan, mata yang sama yang pernah ibu perlihatkan padaku

" hal ini juga adalah kesalahanku, sebagai kepala sekolah aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya melindungi yang bisa kulindungi "

" jangan katakan itu pak " sergah Aiba " kau adalah orang yang sangat luar biasa, berkatmu aku telah bertemu dengan orang-orang ini, dan aku merasa bersyukur akan hal itu " kepala sekolah tersenyum simpul dengan kata-kata yang dikatakan oleh Aiba, sebuah kata yang mengandung perasaan di dalamnya.

Karena Ohno bukan orang yang bertindak terhadap aksi jatuhnya pot tersebut, maka kepala sekolah mengatakan untuk menjadikan ini sebagai rahasia antara kami berenam. Kemudian, entah bagaimana seminggu kemudian Serizawa-sensei datang menemui Ohno dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya, ia bersujud di hadapan Ohno lantas mengundurkan diri dari sekolah tak berapa lama setelahnya.

Kejadian ini memperlihatkan sisi lain dari Ohno yang tidak kami ketahui sebelumnya, sosoknya yang diam itu ternyata menyembunyikan berbagai pemikiran.

" kau mau pergi kemana? " tanya Nino pada Matsumoto yang sudah berpenampilan sangat rapi

" kencan " jawabnya santai, tak lagi mencoba menyembunyikannya, aku memperhatikan wajah Aiba yang tanpa ekspresi

" apa kau sungguh-sungguh? " tanyaku

" apa aku tidak boleh bersungguh-sungguh dengan yang lain? "

" Matsujun, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Saeko. Jadi tolong katakan padaku " kini Aiba memohon-mohon pada Matsumoto

" kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya sendiri pada Saeko? "

" percuma saja, dia tidak akan pernah menjawabnya "

" itu karena kau terlalu bodoh Aiba-chan " cela Matsumoto, kami bertiga tak bisa menengahi keduanya

" setiap kali bertemu dengan Saeko membuatku sakit, sepanjang hari yang ia ceritakan adalah dirimu. Kau tahu betapa cemburunya aku "

" itu wajar kan? Dia hanya ingin mencari topik pembicaraan karena dia adalah teman masa kecilku dank au adalah temanku. Tidak bisakah kau membacanya seperti itu? "

" DIA MENYUKAIMU " bentak Matsumoto, dengan wajah yang sangat marah ia meninggalkan rumah. Pintu depan dibantingnya keras-keras

Kulihat Aiba yang termenung karena perkataan Matsumoto " harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu " gumamnya lirih

" A…Aiba-chan… " Ohno mencoba mengatakan sesuatu kepada Aiba untuk tidak memikirkan kata-kata Matsumoto tapi ia terus-menerus bergumam tak karuan

" aku menyukai Saeko sejak kecil, bagiku dia adalah perempuan yang sangat kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Tapi aku takut mengatakan perasaanku itu karena Saeko begitu populer di kelas sementara aku hanyalah anak lemah " Aiba mengelus dadanya " disini…bekas operasi itu, bagian yang menjadi titik lemahku "

" pertama kali aku memperkenalkannya dengan Matsujun, Saeko terus-menerus tertawa dan memujinya. Aku tahu itu adalah perasaan cinta, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya? "

_**~ Kitto Daijoubu ~**_

Kami membawa gadis itu dari Chiba, Saeko. Meskipun kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi sosoknya benar-benar sempurna, gadis yang lemah lembut, wajar jika Matsumoto jatuh hati setengah mati pada gadis itu. Tapi, gadis lemah lembut ini sepertinya tidak menyadari telah membuat seorang idola sekolah menjadi pesakitan.

" aku baru tahu kalau kau pintar membuat rusuh " ucap Nino sarkastik

" apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu " Saeko membalas perkataan kasar itu dengan santai

" sekian lama apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu saat musim panas " aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan percakapan kedua sahabat lama itu

" dan musim panaspun juga akan datang tahun ini tuan " jawab Saeko " dan sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaan buruk yang bisa membuat orang salah paham itu Nino "

" memangnya ada apa? " tanyaku

" dia itu punya kebiasaan mencela yang jika orang baru mengenalnya akan berpikir dia pria yang buruk. Apa Sakurai-san tidak berpikir begitu saat pertama mengenalnya? "

_Tidak salah lagi_, pikirku tapi aku hanya mengangguk-angguk tak menjawab pertanyaannya

" seringkali aku merasa kasihan terhadap Masaki, padahal dia mengatakan Nino adalah sahabat terbaiknya karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya tidak memaksakan diri "

" eh? Masaki berkata seperti itu? " Ninopun tak tahu sebanyak apa Aiba menganggapnya sahabat, bahkan mungkin tentang janji Aiba dengan ibunya juga

" itu karena kau terlalu acuh "

Kami tiba-tiba menjadi hening, dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hanya terdengar suara roda kereta yang berdesing-desing diatas rel. Alasan kenapa kami menjemput Saeko jauh-jauh dari Chiba adalah untuk menyelesaikan masalah antara Aiba dengan Matsumoto.

Aiba mati-matian ingin menjodohkan Saeko dengan Matsumoto namun, dan entah bagaimana Matsumoto bisa mengambil kesimpulan dengan mengatakan Saeko sebenarnya sangat menyukai Aiba. Drama percintaan itu menjadi semakin rumit dengan kesalahpahaman mereka berdua mengenai perasaan sang tuan puteri, karenanya kami membawa gadis itu untuk memastikan semuanya.

Mungkin mereka akan terkejut dengan apa yang Nino dan aku lakukan tapi, kami tak bisa diam saja melihat mereka terus dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Sebagai teman kami ingin membantu menyelesaikan duduk perkaranya. Apalagi setelah bertanya pada sang tuan puteri sendiri, ternyata ia tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi diantara kedua orang itu yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya.

" aku tidak tahu kenapa Masaki sebegitu inginnya menjodohkanmu dengan Matsujun " ucap Nino memecah keheningan

" ini karena kejadian masa kecil " ucapnya " karena janji masa kecilku pada Masaki "

Sepanjang perjalanan itu Saeko menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya dengan Aiba, cerita mereka saat SD. Dia mengatakan tubuh Aiba menjadi sangat lemah setelah operasi akibat _Pneumotorax, _ia sering melewatkan pelajaran olahraga dan menyendiri di kelas. Dia menjadi anak yang sangat pendiam, karena itulah Saeko sebagai sahabat terdekatnya merasa sedih melihat perubahan sifat Aiba itu.

" aku berjanji padanya akan selalu berada di sampingnya, mungkin baginya itu adalah janji masa kanak-kanak yang tak bisa dipercayanya. Tapi bagaimanapun, bagiku itu adalah janji yang akan kujaga "

Gadis itu ternyata tak selembut penampilannya, kupikir gadis dengan penampilan seperti itu pasti akan bersikap manja tapi, Saeko berbeda, dia sungguh gadis yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan dimataku yang seorang laki-laki dia terlihat sangat _gentlemen_.

" kenapa kau menyakiti perasaan Aiba-shi seperti itu Saeko? " aku tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Nino " dia pasti merasa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat buruk karena merenggut kebahagiaan sahabatnya, kau pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu tanpa memikirkan tentangnya lagi. Aku yakin dia berpikir demikian "

Aku sedikit memahami apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Nino, keyakinannya itu mungkin yang justru akan membuat Aiba merasa menjadi orang yang tak berguna, yang telah merebut kebebasan temannya. Terlebih lagi dilindungi seorang perempuan yang harusnya justru ia lindungi, perasaan itu pasti selalu mengusik hatinya.

" tapi aku bersyukur dia punya teman-teman seperti kalian, karenanya dia bisa kembali menjadi sosok yang ceria "

" dia itu seperti memiliki cadangan energi yang berlimpah "

" aku ingat waktu pertama masuk SMP, dia mengatakan telah berhasil menemukan sahabat yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Aku merasa sedikit cemburu, tapi melihatmu dan Masaki waktu itu aku merasa sangat bersyukur kalian bisa bertemu "

Aku hanya bisa kagum mendengarnya, gadis itu benar-benar memikirkan temannya begitu mendalam. Jika itu aku, mungkin aku akan kahilangan kepercayaan diriku didepannya. Sesampainya di Tokyo kami tidak berlama-lama lagi dan langsung menuju asrama.

Aku melihat mobil berwarna hitam yang sangat tidak asing terparkir dihalaman sekolah, dugaanku terbukti ketika aku melihat Okumura-san, sopir pribadi keluarga Sakurai. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya melihatku.

" aku tahu kau adalah putra dari Sakurai si donatur sekolah " perkataan Nino membuatku yang awalnya tidak konsentrasi menjadi focus kembali " tapi mungkin Oh-chan dan Aiba-chan tidak menyadarinya " aku melihat lurus kedepan, sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Nino itu percuma karena dia pasti akan mengetahuinya

" tapi, sekalipun kau anak si donatur terbesar sekolah ini, kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari tugas membersihkan kamar mandi " ahhh…jadi itu maksudnya, tentu aku tak bisa melarikan diri kan?

Aku meminta Saeko dan Nino menungguku sebentar, sedangkan aku berlari menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Bertemu dengannya mungkin takkan menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit, tapi bagaimanapun aku sangat merindukan ayahku. Aku sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah tepat saat ayah keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia melihatku sekilas lalu berjalan melewatiku begitu saja.

" bukankah disaat seperti ini harusnya ayah bertanya bagaimana keadaanku " ucapku yang setidaknya telah berhasil membuatnya menghentikan langkah

" tidak perlu bertanyapun aku sudah tahu kau baik-baik saja " dia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi padaku, ya…padahal aku sudah bisa menerkanya kalau hal seperti ini yang akan dia katakan. Apakah aku merindukan rasa sakit itu? Ternyata tinggal di 'Arashi' membuatku merasa sikap ayah yang seperti itu adalah yang pertama kalinya.

Aku kembali menemui Nino dan Saeko dengan wajah yang kubuat seolah bahagia, aku tak ingin membuatnya menjadi masalah bagi yang lain juga. Aku tak ingin mereka juga mengkhawatirkanku.

" apa yang dikatakan ayahmu? " Tanya Nino penuh rasa penasaran

" seperti ayah dan anak pada umumnya, bagaimana kabarmu dan lain-lain " jawabku menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya

" Sakurai-san membuat iri ya, tampan, cerdas, dan memiliki orang tua yang menyayanginya . tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan anugerah semacam itu " pujian Saeko itu tidak membuatku senang sama sekali karena kenyataan yang ada tidak begitu tapi aku tetap tersenyum, sebagai balasan atas kebohongan yang telah kubuat sebelumnya.

Sampai diasrama kami mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di ruang tengah menikmati _Ocha_ yang kami siapkan, sementara aku dan Nino menyeret kedua orang yang bermalas-malasan di dalam kamarnya. Kami membawa mereka berkumpul, tak ketinggalan juga dengan Ohno yang sejak kemarin menghabiskan waktunya dengan menggambar. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Saeko yang duduk di sofa.

" bukannya kalian bilang akan jalan-jalan ke Akihabara? " Tanya Matsumoto

" kenapa kau disini? " Aiba menatap wajah teman masa kecilnya itu dengan rasa tidak percaya

" aku yang membawanya kemari " Nino menyuruh mereka semua untuk duduk " aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusan kalian tapi aku terlalu lelah melihat kalian seperti ini? "

" seperti apa? Kami baik-baik saja "

" Saeko, katakan sesuatu " Nino meminta Saeko untuk menjelaskan kedatangannya juga, sedangkan aku dan Ohno duduk bersebelahan dan hanya mendengarkan perbincangan mereka

" Masaki…berhentilah memaksakan pemikiranmu pada Jun-kun " ucapnya langsung pada inti permasalahan " aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak mengerti bagaimana mencintai seseorang… "

" dia tidak pernah memaksakanku, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku waktu itu " potong Matsumoto

" tapi…bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya waktu itu, Jun-kun "

" kau tak bisa membalas perasaan itu, kan? "

" Matsujun, kau salah paham " Aiba akhirnya membuka mulut juga " apa yang kau pikirkan itu semuanya salah paham, dia sangat-sangat menyukaimu hanya saja dia tidak ingin melanggar janjinya, karena dia merasa kasihan melihat orang sepertiku "

" Masaki…apa maksudmu dengan kasihan? "

" Saeko…kumohon hentikan tingkah yang akan membuat orang lain salah paham. Tindakanmu itu telah membuat Matsujun berpikir kalau kau menyukaiku, padahal kenyataannya tidak demikian " Aiba beralih menatap Matsumoto, terlihat sangat frustasi dan ingin mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya " dengarkan aku Matsujun, dulu aku pernah dioperasi akibat _Pneumotorax, _bukankah kau juga tahu. Sejak saat itu aku selalu sendirian, karenanya Saeko merasa kasihan padaku dan suatu hari ia berjanji akan selalu disisiku, tapi itu hanyalah janji kanak-kanak. Anak kecil selalu melakukan segalanya berdasar suasana hati mereka saat itu "

" Masaki…kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu " Saeko merasa terlihat sangat terluka dengan pemikiran yang dimiliki temannya terhadap dirinya " kenapa kau menginjak-injak persahabatan… "

" berhentilah mengasihaniku, jangan membuatku terlihat lebih buruk lagi dari ini " air mata Saeko tak terbendung lagi, ia berlari meninggalkan asrama. Sementara Matsumoto langsung berlari menyusulnya, Aiba hanya terdiam menatap lantai dibawahnya.

" kenapa kau malah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan macam ini Aiba-shi? Aku membawanya kemari bukan agar kau bisa melampiaskan semuanya. Aku berharap masalah ini bisa terselesaikan "

" dengan ini semua selesai " dia bangkit dan menuju kamarnya, masih sempat kudengar secara samar Aiba mengatakan sesuatu seperti kau tak akan tahu kapan waktumu habis.

Seminggu setelah kejadian kami membawa Saeko ke Tokyo, yang pulang dalam keadaan menangis dan diantarkan oleh Matsumoto. Di hari libur yang sama seperti seminggu yang lalu, atas bujukan Nino, Aiba, Ohno dan aku berangkat menuju Chiba. Menyadari perlunya meminta maaf atas sikapnya terhadap Saeko waktu itu, Aiba menyetujuinya. Kami berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, pertama-tama kami akan mengunjungi rumah Aiba.

Disana kami disuguhi dengan makanan buatan ayah Aiba, masakan China. Sebelumnya, saat aku datang bersama Nino kami tidak sempat berkunjung kemari tapi, keluarga ini benar-benar hangat. Mereka memperlakukanku dan Ohno seperti bagian dari keluarganya juga. Kami membantu pekerjaan di restoran, bertugas sebagai pelayan. Tak kusangka pekerjaan macam ini sangat menyenangkan.

" kalian bisa pergi jalan-jalan, tak usah membantu kami " ucap ibu Aiba

" tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san_ ini sangat menyenangkan " ucapku

" ah… kalau begitu boleh aku minta tolong belikan _Soyu_? Ajak saja Yusuke, dia tahu tempat langganan kami "

" _ryokai "_

Aku dan Yusuke menjalankan perintah untuk membeli Soyu, kami pergi menggunakan sepeda karena tempatnya yang lumayan jauh. Yusuke sama cerianya seperti Aiba, dan dia tidak senakal yang Aiba ceritakan. Kami berdua menjadi sangat akrab.

" Sho-kun, kenapa kau mau saja berteman dengan kakakku yang bodoh itu? " aku tertawa mendengarnya menyebut kakaknya sendiri bodoh " pasti akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki kakak sepertimu atau Ohno-kun yang pintar menggambar "

" kau menyesal memiliki kakak seperti dia? "

" bukannya aku menyesal, tapi kakakku itu terlalu baik atau lebih tepat dikatakan bodoh. Sehingga dia mudah ditipu oleh temannya, kadang aku berpikir siapa yang lahir lebih dulu diantara kami " aku agak setuju dengan ucapannya, karena terlalu baik itulah Aiba mudah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan orang

" dia selalu mengatakan kau nakal, tapi pintar "

" um…ibu pernah akan menjatuhkanku dari lantai dua hanya agar aku tidak jadi anak nakal, kau tahu ibu itu sungguh seperti monster. Dia satu-satunya yang kutakuti di dunia ini "

Kami bercerita panjang lebar hingga sampai ditempat tujuan kami, saat pulangpun Yusuke masih terus bercerita tentang pertarungannya melawan kakaknya.

" tapi waktu aku melihat kakak yang kesakitan setelah dioperasi, aku merasa tidak boleh lagi melakukan hal-hal jahat padanya. Dia kelihatan sangat lemah, aku takut dia kenapa-napa " sepertinya sakit Aiba itu memang menjadi perhatian bagi orang-orang disekelilingnya " sekarang aku bisa melanggar gencatan senjata itu lagi "

" eh? "

" karena dia sudah dewasa dan terlihat sangat kuat " berbicara dengan Yusuke sangat menyenangkan, membuatku tak menyadari seberapa jauh perjalanan yang kami lalui dan seberapa banyak kalori yang telah kugunakan untuk mengayuh sepeda. Restoran semakin ramai saat kami datang, akupun langsung bergegas membantu yang lain

" _kaa-san_, apa Ohno-kun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cukup baik? " tanyaku

" sangat " jawab ibu Aiba sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya " dia sangat telaten " Ohno menggosok ujung hidungnya mendengar pujian itu, tersenyum puas

" kemana Aiba-chan? " tanyaku pada Ohno sembari kami membersihkan meja bekas para pengunjung

" sepertinya menemui Saeko "

" dia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari tugas " sahut Yusuke

Waktu berlalu tanpa kami sadari, pada jam istirahat itu Aiba baru datang dan langsung mendapat omelan dari Yusuke. Tapi Aiba tak merespon omelan adiknya itu dan mulai membersihkan meja pengunjung yang sebenarnya sudah kami bersihkan. Ibunya yang melihat tingkah anehnya mendekati dan menepuk pundaknya.

" Masaki… " tiba-tiba Aiba memeluk ibunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sang ibu

" tidak bisakah kau menceritakannya pada ibu? " melihatnya yang seperti itu hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku, mungkin ia tidak berhasil untuk berbaikan dengan Saeko

" ayo makan " ayah Aiba keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan, ia menyuruh kami duduk dan meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya keatas meja " Masaki…kau juga " panggil ayahnya, sekalipun ayahnya tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi pada anaknya tapi aku bisa melihat kasih sayang itu, caranya menunjukkan rasa cinta pada anak-anaknya itulah yang bagiku kelihatan sangat keren

" kalian bertiga juga sudah berjuang keras hari ini, kalian pantas mendapatkan ini " dia meletakkan semangkuk besar nasi dihadapan kami masing-masing

Meski ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung, tapi aku merasa aku sudah lama menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Aku senang karena bisa memanggil mereka _Kaa-san _dan _Too-san_, terlepas dari apa yang terjadi pada Aiba saat ini aku sangat menyukai suasana dalam keluarga Aiba.

Aiba duduk diantara aku dan Ohno, wajahnya kelihatan sangat pucat. Aku akan bertanya padanya jika kondisinya sudah memungkinkan, tapi sekalipun begitu aku takut jika dia tidak akan menjawabnya. Kondisi meja makan begitu hening, berbeda dengan kehangatan yang terasa saat kami baru datang, dengan Aiba yang masih bisa tertawa lepas.

" Happy Birthday to you…happy birthday to you… " tepuk tangan Aiba dan nyanyian yang ia lantunkan membuatku terkejut, jadi apa yang ia lakukan tadi hanyalah acting " Happy birthday dear _Kaa-chan_, happy birthday to you " Saeko muncul dari pintu masuk dengan membawa sebuah kue tart, kami yang awalnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadipun ikut terbawa suasana dan menyanyi bersama

Ibu Aiba mencium kepala kedua anaknya yang kini tengah memeluknya, sementara Saeko menghampiri dan menyuruh ibu Aiba untuk meniup lilin yang telah dinyalakan tersebut. Aiba mengeluarkan sebuah kado yang dibungkus berbentuk kotak berwarna merah, ibunya membuka kado tersebut yang ternyata berisi sebuah photobook dari artis Korea bernama Bae Yongjun, ia histeris melihat isi kado itu.

" kupikir kau menentangku " ucap ibu Aiba yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

" karena ini hari ulang tahun ibu maka hari ini special, lain kali aku takkan mau membelikan hal yang tidak berguna macam itu " Aiba memeluk ibunya lagi " terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu kami " aku dan Ohnopun ikut mengucapkan selamat pada ibu Aiba dan seolah kamipun adalah anaknya dia mencium kepala kami satu-persatu.

Akhirnya restoran tidak dibuka kembali, dan kami mengadakan acara makan bersama yang sangat menyenangkan. Saekopun ikut makan bersama kami, kulihat mereka berdua sudah berbaikan kembali. Jadi, misi yang diberikan oleh Nino kemarin sudah terlaksana dengan sempurna, kami bisa pulang ke Tokyo dengan tenang.

" _oyaji,_ apa kau tidak memberikan sesuatu untuk ibu? Dimana rasa cintamu " Yusuke mulai menjadi anak nakal

" ahh…sekalipun biasanya kita berbeda jalan tapi kali ini aku setuju denganmu Yusuke " tambah Aiba, yang semakin membuat ayahnya terdesak

" tunjukkan…tunjukkan…tunjukkan… " kami semua bersorak-sorai untuk menyemangatinya, ayah Aiba menghampiri istrinya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan yang sangat intens " WOOWWW " kami bersorak seperti anak SMU yang menemukan majalah dewasa di taman bacaan

" di era modern seperti ini, hanya itu yang ayah berikan " Yusuke mengejek ayahnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan dikepala oleh ibunya

" aku merasa senang sekali, tahun ini benar-benar sangat istimewa…ada teman Masaki yang ikut merayakan, tapi sayang sekali Nino dan Jun-kun tidak ikut bersama kalian " anggota yang tinggal di 'Arashi' semua sudah mengenal ibu Aiba kecuali aku untuk yang pertama kalinya

" kalian akan menginap kan? " pinta ibu Aiba yang diiyakan begitu saja oleh Ohno, maka apa boleh buat terpaksa kami akan menginap dan pulang besok pagi-pagi sekali menggunakan _Shinkansen_.

" ayo kita berlima pergi ke pemandian umum sama-sama dan saling menggosok punggung " ajak ayah Aiba dengan penuh semangat

" ibu akan menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk kalian " mereka sangat antusias dengan rencana kami menginap hari ini, maka Ohno memintaku untuk mengabari Nino dan Jun bahwa kami tidak akan pulang jadi mereka tidak perlu menyisakan makan malam untuk kami juga. Sebelum aku menyadari kalau ada sebuah email masuk di ponselku. Sebuah email dari Nino.

" panjang umur sekali " gumamku, aku membuka email itu dan terkejut membaca email yang cukup singkat tersebut

From : Nino

Subject : darurat

Kalian cepatlah pulang, kepala sekolah mengeluarkan perintah untuk merobohkan 'Arashi'.

Aku menunjukkan isi email itu pada Ohno dan Aiba, yang bereaksi sama denganku. Kabar itu mau tak mau membuat kami harus segera pulang. Raut kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah ibu Aiba begitu kami menceritakan niat kami untuk segera kembali ke Tokyo, padahal sebelumnya ia sangat bersemangat terhadap rencana menginap kami.

" kalian akan berkunjung kemari lagi kan? " ia menatap wajah kami satu-persatu, melihatnya yang seperti itu entah mengapa membuatku rindu pada ibuku juga. Memikirkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini.

" tentu saja kami akan sangat senang datang kemari, maaf membuat semuanya repot " kata-kata Ohno kali ini terdengar sangat dewasa

" tidak…justru aku yang telah membuat kalian repot dengan harus membantu pekerjaan di restoran "

" _anata_, tolong bungkuskan makanan untuk mereka " perintah ibu Aiba pada suaminya " kalian harus rukun-rukun, aku titipkan Masaki pada kalian, ne? " kami berdua menganggukkan kepala

Ayah Aiba menyerahkan sekotak makanan yang dibungkus dengan taplak meja pada kami lantas mengingatkan kami untuk memanaskannya sebelum makan.

" Nino dan Jun-kun juga, pastikan mereka makan " kami melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan bye-bye sembari memasuki mobil karena ayah Aiba akan mengantar kami hingga stasiun

" terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini " ucapku untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Hari ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan, meskipun rencana kami untuk menginap gagal karena pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Nino. Tapi, kehangatan mereka yang kurasakan, hingga saat kami pulangpun membuatku bahagia.

Aku mulai berpikir jauh ketempatku yang dulu, mungkin keluarga sederhana macam inilah yang kudambakan. Penerimaan terhadap segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki masing-masing orang itulah yang mungkin tidak dimiliki oleh keluargaku, mereka mencari kesempurnaan dalam berbagai arti yang berbeda.

" Sho-chan, apa kau lelah? " Tanya Ohno yang duduk disampingku

" _gomen ne_, padahal ini pertama kalinya Sho-chan berkunjung kerumah tapi harus membantu bekerja di restoran " Aiba duduk di depan

" aku tidak apa-apa, ada hal lain yang sedang kupikirkan " jawabku pada mereka berdua

" ahh…Aiba-chan, aku belum mendengar ceritamu tentang Saeko " aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghindari pemikiran tentang keluargaku

" un…kami sudah berbaikan " gumamnya dan kembali menghadap ke depan " tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan lagi "

" apapun yang terjadi kalian harus tetap semangat " ayah Aiba memutar music dan ikut bernyanyi membuat semangat kami muncul lagi

Sesampainya di stasiun kami masih harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi, tapi karena tiket sudah kami dapatkan maka Aiba menyuruh ayahnya untuk pulang saja.

" datanglah lagi, aku akan senang menyambut kalian " kami melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir kali pada hari itu kemudian menunggu di peron

Kupandang lorong gelap yang ada dikejauhan, arah kereta akan datang. Menunggu memang membutuhkan kesabaran namun penantian kali ini terasa sangat panjang karena kekhawatiran kami akan pesan itu. Nasib seperti apa yang akan menanti kami begitu kembali kesana. Alasan apa yangmembuat kepala sekolah memutuskan penggusuran itu, semuanya menjadi tanda Tanya besar dalam kepalaku.

" mau main _Shiritori_? " ajak Aiba, mencoba menyingkirkan keheningan diantara kami

" boleh " jawabku dan Ohno secara bersamaan, permainan dimulai dari Aiba dan berurutan aku, kemudian Ohno

" saa…_Shiritori_, ri-rindu "

" duka "

" ka-ka… " Ohno berpikir sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya " kafetaria "

" Arashi " kata itu berhasil membuat kami terdiam kembali. Kurasa ini semua percuma, Pikiran kami saat ini hanya terfokus pada satu hal―asrama.

" mungkin _Shiritori_ adalah ide yang buruk " Aiba masih mencoba tertawa untuk menutupi kekhawatirannya

Suara kereta terdengar dari kejauhan, kami bangkit dari duduk dan bersiap-siap membawa barang bawaan kami masing-masing. Tak berapa lama kemudian sosok kereta berwarna kuning itu muncul dari balik lorong yang gelap itu, berhenti tepat didepan kami. Pintu keretapun membuka secara otomatis, kami masuk kedalam. Penumpangnya tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga masih banyak tempat untuk duduk.

Aku masih mendekap erat makanan yang dibawakan oleh orang tua Aiba, mengingat pesan mereka untuk menghangatkannya terlebih dulu sebelum makan. Rasanya aku ingin kembali kebalik lorong yang dilalui oleh kereta tadi, aku ingin menemukan jalan untuk mengulang waktu ini. Waktu yang sangat menyenangkan bersama sebuah keluarga baru.

Aku tak mengharapkan kebahagiaan itu sirna begitu kami tiba diasrama, aku ingin terus mengenangnya, membingkainya di tempat paling dalam di hatiku. Keluarga yang kutemui hari ini, kehangatan mereka, semuanya, takkan ada satupun yang terlupa.

_**~ Bittersweet ~**_

Aku, Aiba dan Ohno masih terguncang-guncang di dalam _Shinkansen_ yang membawa kami dari Chiba menuju Tokyo. Pesan yang dikirimkan Nino siang tadi membuat kami harus buru-buru kembali. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran kepala sekolah hingga ia berniat merobohkan 'Arashi', bukankah dia sendiri yang dulu mengumpulkan kami di tempat itu. Lantas sekarang dengan secara sepihak memaksa kami untuk keluar dari sana.

Pemandangan di luar terlihat kabur karena kecepatan kereta yang membawa kami itu, aku memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalaku. Banyak hal yang terjadi yang belum terselesaikan, kini datang lagi satu masalah yang mengancam keberadaan 'Arashi'. Meskipun sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan sekolah tapi, mendengar kabar itu membuatku kecewa.

" aku akan mendatangi kepala sekolah " ucapku

" aku akan ikut denganmu " kulihat Aiba yang duduk disebelahku dengan posisi yang sama persis sepertiku

" masalahku bisa terselesaikan berkat kepala sekolah, tapi tak kusangka ia akan berbuat demikian " Ohnopun menunjukkan kekecewaannya

Aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang duduk dihadapan kami satu-persatu, wajah-wajah lelah anak SMU yang baru pulang sekolah, wanita tua yang kelihatan senang akan bertemu dengan cucunya, atau wajah-wajah pria yang frrustasi karena cintanya di tolak. Dunia ini penuh dengan hal-hal yang tak dapat diungkapkan hanya lewat kata-kata, banyak yang tak kita pahami tentang kehidupan yang kita jalani setiap harinya. Bahwa setiap kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu itu sebenarnya memiliki alasan dibaliknya.

Oleh karena itu, aku tak ingin langsung menyalahkan kepala sekolah tanpa bertanya alasan ia melakukan ini semua. Aku ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk memberi penjelasan pada kami. Sekalipun ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari-cari alasan atas tindakannya sendiri, tapi setidaknya…aku ingin mendengar pembelaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kami sampai di Tokyo tepat pukul 03.00 PM dan berniat langsung menuju rumah kepala sekolah, tapi sesampainya disana menantu kepala sekolah mengatakan ia masih belum pulang dari sekolah. Kami bergegas, tidak ke asrama dulu tapi langsung menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu kami langsung menyerobot masuk ke ruangnnya. Disana, di atas sofa berlapis kulit milik kepala sekolah itu sedang duduk seseorang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui di dunia ini. Pertemuan kami yang terakhir kali juga masih diwarnai dengan permusuhan.

" kukira dengan memasukkanmu ke tempat itu perilakumu sedikit bisa dirubah tapi, kau masih tetap tidak punya sopan santun " ayah menatap kearahku, sementara Aiba dan Ohno yang berdiri di belakangku masih belum menyadari sosok pria yang tidak lain adalah ayahku itu.

" kepala sekolah, tolong jelaskan pada kami alasan kau mau merobohkan asrama itu " aku menghampiri kepala sekolah yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, dan tanpa basa-basi menyampaikan maksud kedatanganku, mengabaikan sapaan sarkastik dari ayahku

" tidak ada yang harus kukatakan " jawab kepala sekolah dengan tenang

" jangan seenaknya " aku menggebrak meja dihadapan kepala sekolah dengan satu tangan hingga ia terkejut dan hamper saja aku menjatuhkan makanan yang dibawa dari Chiba, Aiba dan Ohno memegangi tubuhku mencoba menghentikan tindakan tidak sopan itu

" hentikan, Sho-chan " ucap Aiba

" apa kau bisa melepaskan 'Arashi' begitu saja? Mungkin aku dan Ohno akan segera lulus tapi kalian masih bisa tinggal disana dan merawatnya " kataku pada Aiba

" aku tahu, tapi kau harus tenang dulu "

" kau seenaknya memasukkan kami kesana, kemudian sekarang kau berniat merampas tempat itu. APA YANG KAU INGINKAN KEPALA SEKOLAH? " aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, Aiba dan Ohno melepaskan pegangannya padaku " aku tidak mengerti dengan ini semua…" gumamku

" Sho…hentikan " pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengancam. Tapi, aku tak bergeming, bagiku sekarang asrama itu lebih penting dari apapun.

" tidak pantas kau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu pada kepala…"

" INI BUKAN URUSANMU " potongku " ini bukan urusan ayah " Aiba dan Ohno menatapku tak percaya, keduanya memang tidak mengetahui bahwa aku adalah anak dari donatur terbesar sekolah ini.

" aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua " kepala sekolah bangkit dari duduknya, mengajak Aiba dan Ohno untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Ohno sempat mengambil sekotak makanan yang kubawa

Pintu dibelakangku ditutup oleh kepala sekolah, suara langkah mereka semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ayah kembali duduk di sofa, sementara aku masih terus mematung ditempatku berdiri.

" duduklah " ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin, aku duduk di hadapannya dipisahkan oleh meja

" apa penggusuran itu perintah ayah? " tanyaku, masih belum menurunkan kewaspadaan

" iya " aku menghela napas panjang mendengar jawabannya itu, merebahkan tubuhku di sofa

" aku ingin kau segera pulang "

" aku tidak mau " bantahku

" Sho…jangan bertingkah keras kepala "

" jika ayah merobohkan tempat itu maka aku tak akan pernah pulang "

" apa kau tak kasihan melihat ibumu terus-terusan menangis? " dia memasang wajah ingin dikasihani

" bukankah ayah yang menendangku kemari, lantas setelah aku menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri ayah ingin mengambilnya secara paksa. Seberapa banyak yang ingin ayah rengkuh dariku? "

" karena aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah pulang kalau aku tidak memaksamu pulang sekarang. Tidak apa jika kau tak mau mendengarkanku tapi, ingatlah ibumu "

" pokoknya ayah hentikan rencana penggusuran itu " aku bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan, tepat saat aku membuka pintu kudengar ia mengatakan sesuatu

" kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan " aku membanting pintu ruang kepala sekolah hingga aku sendiri merasa kaget mendengar suara yang keras itu

Aku tidak langsung menuju asrama, hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Langit sudah mulai gelap, dibangku dekat taman itu kulihat sosok Aiba yang sedang duduk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya. Dia berlari menghampiriku begitu menyadari kedatanganku.

" Sho-chan…aku menunggumu, Oh-chan kembali keasrama duluan " jelasnya

" lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang dulu " aku menuju bangku tempat Aiba duduk tadi

" aku menunggumu " dia duduk disebelah kiriku " ne, Sho-chan, tidak adakah yang bisa kubantu? "

" kenapa? " aku malah balik bertanya, membuat Aiba memasang raut wajah tak mengerti

" aku baru tahu kalau nama Sakuraimu itu dari Sakurai si donatur sekolah "

" Nino sudah pernah mengatakannya, kalau kau dan Oh-chan takkan menyadarinya " Aiba hanya tertawa dan mengiyakannya

" ne, Sho-chan, bukankah kita teman? " aku diam saja mendengar pertanyaannya yang bagiku sangat konyol, sudah tentu kita adalah teman. Hal itu tak diragukan lagi, apa dia tak bisa melihat situasinya. Kalau aku tak menganggapnya teman untuk apa aku bersusah payah mempertahankan 'Arashi'

" apa kau tidak mau bercerita padaku? " dia terus mengoceh sekalipun tak mendapat respon dariku " mungkin aku tak memahami situasinya, tapi dari yang kulihat. Apa kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu? " dia terus membujukku untuk bercerita

" hubungan kami memburuk sejak aku masuk SMU… " akhirnya aku terbujuk juga oleh Aiba " dia sangat ingin aku terjun ke dalam dunia politik seperti dirinya tapi aku menolaknya secara tegas dengan mengatakan aku ingin menjadi _newscaster. _Diamarah besar padaku, kami bertengkar hebat hanya karena masalah itu. Tapi kemudian segalanya berkembang jadi buruk, dia tidak pernah peduli pada apapun yang kulakukan, seolah aku ini tidak ada. Wajar bagiku jika ingin mempertahankan impianku sendiri kan? " kulirik ia yang berkonsentrasi mendengarkan ceritaku

" pada saat itu akupun merasa tak bersalah dan mulai melakukan pemberontakan-pemberontakan, aku sering meninggalkan kelas sehingga berdampak pada nilaiku yang hancur, aku memancing perkelahian dengan sekolah lain, dan juga memasuki klub malam dengan menggunakan seragam yang akhirnya membuatku harus dibawa ke kantor polisi. Sepulangnya dari kantor polisi itu dia mengatakan akan memasukkanku ke dalam asrama ini, dan aku berpikir mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.

" tapi sekarang, dia merencanakan penggusuran 'Arashi' hanya dengan alasan agar aku pulang, sungguh tidak masuk akal. Aku benar-benar membencinya " dari jauh kulihat sosok ayah yang memasuki mobil, sepertinya dia akan pulang. Mobil hitam buatan eropa yang memiliki suara yang sangat halus itupun melewati kami berdua, sosok angkuh di dalamnya itu mungkin menyadari keberadaanku tadi.

" apa kau tidak berpikir lebih baik berbaikan dengan ayahmu? "

" kenapa? "

" bukankah itu sebenarnya juga bentuk dari kasih sayang? "

" kasih sayang? " aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Aiba " kasih sayang macam apa maksudmu? Tindakan seperti itu kau sebut dengan kasih sayang? Apa kau pikir menginjak-injak impianku itu juga kasih sayang? "

" _demo ne_, Sho-chan, mungkin saja ada alasan yang membuatnya bertindak sedemikian rupa. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika bisa membicarakannya secara baik-baik? "

" tidak segampang yang kau katakan "

" bisa jadi yang kau pikirkan itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman yang tak… "

" kesalahpahaman? " potongku bangkit dari posisiku dan menatap lurus kearah Aiba yang masih duduk, aku tahu percuma menceritakan ini semua " kau yang memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangimu, ayah yang mengerti bagaimana membahagiakan anaknya. Kau yang memiliki keluarga yang sempurna macam itu… " aku menghela napas

" TAHU APA KAU " aku tidak berpikir pembicaraan dengan Aibapun akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran, mungkin karena aku sedang berada pada tingkat emosi yang tinggi. Tapi, orang yang kupikir akan mengerti situasiku malah mengatakan hal yang seolah membuatku berada dalam posisi bersalah " kau tak pernah mengalami kesepian seperti yang kurasakan seolah hanya aku seorang diri di dunia ini, karena itu kau tak akan bisa memahaminya. Kita berada dalam zona yang berbeda, kau dengan duniamu yang begitu terang dan aku dengan dunia yang bagiku begitu gelap. Tapi, karena sejak awal kau mengatakan satu-satunya orang yang tidak bermasalah diantara kita semua, maka aku memakluminya. Orang dengan kesempurnaan sepertimu, tidak akan pernah menyentuh lintasan yang sama dengan kami " aku meninggalkannya seorang diri, Aiba tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ketika aku melampiaskan emosiku.

Mungkin aku agak keterlaluan, karena perasaan iri yang sudah menggerogoti hatiku. Sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang begitu hangat, mungkin saja di kehidupannya yang terdahulu ia adalah sosok orang yang sangat baik sehingga sekarangpun ia mendapatkan balasan yang baik pula. Kemudian, kepergianku ke Chiba kemarin semakin memperkuat perasaan iri itu.

Semalaman aku terus memikirkannya, perkataan ayah, Aiba, dan juga tentang 'Arashi'. Mungkin saja ayah akan menghentikan rencana itu jika aku pulang dan dengan begitu semua masalah ini akan selesai. Karena aku sangat mengetahui sifatnya, dia takkan berhenti hingga apa yang diinginkannya dapat ia peroleh. Dia adalah tipe ayah macam itu.

Aku akan menemui kepala sekolah siang ini juga, tapi sebelum itu aku harus meminta maaf pada Aiba atas perkataan yang sudah kukatakan padanya kemarin. Aku merasa jijik melihat diriku sendiri, ternyata aku adalah orang sepicik itu. Namun, sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Aiba keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal kami sengaja selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari yang lain hanya agar tidak ketahuan kalau kami tinggal di 'Arashi', tapi aku tidak melihat Aiba bersiap-siap. Aku berdiri di depan kamarnya, ragu-ragu apakah akan mengetuk pintunya.

" Sho-san kau tidak berangkat? " suara Matsumoto membuatku terkejut " sedang apa kau berdiri disana? Aku berangkat dulu " dia bertanya tapi seolah tak membutuhkan jawabanku dan berlalu begitu saja. Akhirnya akupun mengurungkan niatku dan berangkat.

Saat istirahat aku langsung mendatangi kantor kepala sekolah, aku ingin mengutarakan niatku meninggalkan 'Arashi'. Kali ini aku datang dengan baik-baik dan mengetuk pintu. Kepala sekolah mempersilahkanku masuk, dan sudah menduga aku akan datang menemuinya lagi.

" jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan? " bagaimanapun aku sangat menghormati kepala sekolah, sosok rentanya memiliki charisma yang sangat kuat

" aku akan meninggalkan 'Arashi' " aku memang bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbasa-basi, aku lebih suka mengatakan tujuanku dengan cepat

" kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir untuk meninggalkan 'Arashi'? " aku menundukkan kepalaku dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya " kau dulu adalah anak yang sangat ceria… " aku kaget mendengar perkataan kepala sekolah, aku tidak tahu kalau ia mengetahui masa kecilku " ayah dan ibumu dulu juga murid di sekolah ini, saat itu aku masih menjadi guru olahraga "

" eh? "

" tak jauh berbeda denganmu, ayahmu juga suka membuat masalah dan bahkan lebih parah darimu. Aku tidak berpikir kalau dia akan memiliki masa depan secerah ini, karena masa mudanya hanya dia habiskan untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Waktu dia datang mengunjungiku setelah sekian lama, aku kaget dia sudah menjadi politikus dan memiliki seorang anak. Anak yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan " kepala sekolah mengehentikan ceritanya dan menarik nafas " dia mengatakan, anak itu tidak akan tumbuh seperti dirinya dan akan memastikannya tidak salah jalan "

" kenapa tiba-tiba menceritakannya padaku? "

" karena tak ada gunanya kau memintaku untuk mengubah keputusan itu, aku tetap akan melakukan penggusuran itu "

" kepala sekolah… "

" lagipula aku bersyukur kalian berlima adalah orang terakhir yang menempati gedung bobrok itu, jadi kalau kau berpikir rencana itu adalah perintah dari ayahmu, kau salah besar "

" tapi ayah mengatakan… "

" dia hanya tidak ingin aku kelihatan buruk dihadapanmu, karena kau menemukan sahabat-sahabat di tempat itu. Selain itu mereka berempat tidak mengijinkanku merubah keputusan itu, jika persyaratan macam itu yang kau tawarkan "

" maksudnya? "

" kemarin malam Aiba datang menemuiku dengan macam-macam pertanyaan dan permintaan, kemudian tadi pagi Ohno dan Nino juga menemuiku, dan tepat sebelum kau datang Matsumoto juga datang kemari "

" apa? Bagaimana mereka tahu? " wajar kalau Aiba dan Ohno yang tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan Matsumoto dan Nino.

" jangan ragukan kekuatan persahabatan " ucap kepala sekolah

Saat meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah, hanya satu hal yang kupikirkan. _Tidak apa-apakah semua berakhir seperti ini?_ Mereka benar-benar membuatku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, bahkan Aiba yang kupikir akan marah dengan apa yang telah kukatakan justru datang menemui kepala sekolah. Aku bersyukur orang-orang itu menjadi sahabatku.

" Sakurai " seseorang, dengan suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku membuatku terpaksa harus menghentikan langkah

" aku ingin bicara sebentar " Matsushima menyeretku ke tempat yang tidak begitu banyak orang

" _Nani? Nani?_ " Matsushima menoleh kekanan-kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan menyadap pembicaraan itu

" _Suki da_ " ucapnya tiba-tiba hingga membuatku merasa telah menjatuhkan mulutku ke tanah seperti dalam _manga _" aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan padaku karena kau sering meminjam buku saat aku sedang jaga, kemudian kau juga suka menggodaku dengan perkataan kasarmu. Sebenarnya kau _Tsundere_ kan? " tambahnya dengan penuh percaya diri

Aku tak yakin dari mana kepercayaan dirinya tentang aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama itu datang, tapi sedikit banyak hal ini membuatku merasa senang. Dengan begini aku bisa menyombongkan diri pada mereka, kalau bukan hanya Matsumoto yang bisa meluluhkan hati Matsushima tapi aku juga.

" maafkan aku, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan tapi, kurasa kau telah salah paham " jawabku, membuat wajah Matsushima memerah karena malu. Tapi, akupun ingin melakukan hal segentleman Matsumoto " tapi, aku merasa senang kau telah menyukaiku. Aku yakin, ada orang yang lebih baik dari diriku yang menyukaimu " aku menepuk pundaknya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menceritakan kejadian ini pada yang lain.

Cerita yang sudah kusiapkan sejak tadi siang terpaksa harus kugagalkan karena malam ini kami hanya makan bertiga. Matsumoto mengatakan teman SMPnya dulu mengajak janjian bertemu di Ginza, sementara Aiba aku tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin. Aku pikir dia ada di dalam kamar tapi, setelah kuketuk pintunya beberapa kali tak ada jawaban juga.

Aku menghampiri Ohno dan Nino yang sedang asik bermain kartu seusai makan tadi, kami yang biasanya selalu menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di meja makan hanya untuk bercerita seolah tidak berselera berlama-lama hari ini. Biasanya kami yang suka berebut makanan ini jadi kehilangan selera makan karena merasa sepi.

" sejak tadi pagi kau kelihatan resah sekali Sho-chan " ucap Nino yang melihatku mondar-mandir tak karuan hanya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman

" seharian ini aku tak melihat Aiba-chan, kemana dia? "

" dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali akan pulang malam hari ini, kenapa? "

" ah, tidak " ucapku sembari menggelengkan kepala

Sekalipun Ohno kelihatan berkonsentrasi bermain kartu tetap saja ia tak bisa mengalahkan Nino yang begitu jago, berkali-kali ia kalah dan harus mendapatkan sentilan di jidatnya. Bagaimanapun aku ingin menceritakan tentang Matsushima pada mereka.

" ne…ada yang ingin kukatakan… " mereka tidak merespon perkataanku tapi aku tetap melanjutkannya " Matsushima menyatakan cinta padaku " sebegitu tidak menarikkah topic tentang pernyataan Matsushima ini

" apa kalian mendengarkan? "

" ha…_omedetou_ " ucap mereka bersamaan. Bukan respon macam ini yang kuinginkan, kenapa mereka jadi tidak begitu antusias kalau tidak sedang berlima. Suara pintu depan dibuka, kupikir yang datang adalah Aiba tapi ternyata yang datang adalah Matsumoto.

" lelah sekali… " dia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa " apa masih ada makanan yang tersisa? "

" kami sisakan jatah kalian berdua di dalam kulkas " jawab Nino

" ngomong-ngomong aku tadi bertemu dengan Aiba-chan saat aku menjenguk teman SMPku yang dirawat dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan " ucap Matsumoto sambil berlalu menuju dapur, mencari makanan di dalam kulkas

" bukannya kau bilang akan bertemu dengan temanmu di Ginza? "

" hmm…itu teman yang lain "

" sedang apa dia di rumah sakit? "

" katanya kakek-kakek penjual ramen dekat stasiun, tempat ia sering makan saat SMP sedang dirawat disana "

" kakek penjual ramen? Benarkah? " Tanya Nino terkejut " itu tempat aku dan Aiba-chan makan saat SMP "

" kalau begitu kau juga harus menjenguknya Nino " komentar Ohno

" kenapa si bodoh itu tidak mengatakan kalau si kakek ramen sedang sakit "

" _tadaima_… " orang yang sedang kami bicarakan itu akhirnya datang " uwah…aku lapar " dia langsung menuju dapur seolah tahu kami akan menyisakan makanan untuknya

" Aiba-shi, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku tentang kakek ramen? "

" kakek ramen? " dia malah membuat nada tidak tahu " ahh…itu, aku juga baru tahu "

" ya sudahlah, yang penting karena kita semua sudah berkumpul, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan "

Aiba muncul dari dapur dengan mulut penuh makanan diikuti Matsumoto yang sudah selesai makan, kami berkumpul tanpa ada satupun yang bicara lagi.

" kita semua sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kan? Rencana penggusura 'Arashi' telah ditanda tangani kepala sekolah " rona-rona kecewa terlihat di wajah mereka " tapi…tanggal penggusuran itu diundur hingga hari kelulusan Ohno dan Sho-chan "

" kepala sekolah memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini pada kalian karena apapun yang kalian harapkan setelah ini, keputusan itu tak akan pernah berubah "

Akhirnya, 'Arashi' benar-benar akan dihancurkan, tempat kami tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama ini tak lama lagi akan menyatu dengan tanah. Setelah hari itu, waktu-waktu penantian kami terasa begitu cepat. Pagi datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan malampun kembali beberapa jam selanjutnya. Segalanya bagiku seperti kisah dalam cerita pendek, yang dimulai kemarin dan akan berakhir esok.

_**~ Sayonara no ato de ~**_

Maret, hari kelulusanku dan Ohno. Setelah ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan persahabatan kami. Keputusan yang dibuat kepala sekolah untuk merobohkan 'Arashi' mau tidak mau telah ditanda tangani. Padahal setelah kepergian kami berdua, aku berharap ketiga orang itu masih bisa tinggal di tempat ini, menjaga tempat kenangan kami semua.

Pagi ini harusnya upacara wisuda, tapi bagiku dan Ohno hal itu tak lagi penting. Kami harus segera membersihkan barang-barang kami sebelum petugas kontraktor datang siang ini juga, dan kami ingin setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali berkumpul bersama membuat pesta perpisahan untuk 'Arashi'. Waktu yang kami habiskan bersama memang cukup singkat, namun dalam waktu yang singkat itu telah banyak kejadian yang kami alami, dari hal yang menyenangkan, menyedihkan, pertengkaran, ataupun persahabatan yang terbangun diantara kami.

" kalian tidak pergi? " Tanya Nino yang melihat kami belum memakai seragam meskipun sudah waktunya untuk berangkat, kami tak menjawab pertanyaannya " jangan bertingkah bodoh " bentak Nino

" _minna_… " suara Aiba yang berteriak dari luar menuju pintu masuk membuat percakapan kami terpotong " aku membawa sesuatu untuk kalian " ia dan Matsumoto memasuki asrama dengan membawa kue tart dan terompet

" mari berpesta " ucapnya bersemangat " Setelah itu kalian harus berangkat ke gedung wisuda " ia berlagak menasehati kami

Kami berpesta, meniup terompetnya keras-keras agar kepala sekolah mendengar meskipun kami merelakan rencana itu ada perasaan terluka dalam diri kami. 'Arashi' bukanlah sekadar asrama atau rumah kosong, kami ada disini. Berbagi kebahagiaan, berbagi kehangatan dan persahabatan.

Meskipun mereka semua tak menunjukkan raut kesedihan, tapi aku tahu di dalam hati mereka juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku. Apalagi mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih dari diriku.

" ne, Sho-chan, aku mau mengakui dosaku padamu " ucapan Aiba yang tiba-tiba membuat kami terkejut, kami menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya

" sebenarnya aku…pernah…tanpa seijinmu… memakai celanamu " dia meneguk teh dihadapannya setelah menyelesaikan pernyataan yang ia sebut sebagai pengakuan dosa

" _nanda sore_, itu yang kau sebut pengakuan dosa? " gumam Matsumoto seolah menahan tawa

" so…soalnya tidak tanggung-tanggung, yang kupakai itu adalah celana dalamnya " raut wajah Aiba kelihatan sangat bersalah, tapi pernyataannya yang terakhir justru yang membuatku sangat terkejut

" APAAAA? " aku bangkit dari duduk dan melihat wajah Aiba yang terus memohon ampun " ke…ke…kenapa kau pakai celana dalamku? " ketiga orang lainnya tertawa sementara aku memarahi Aiba

" _go…gomen…hontou ni gomennasai, ano ne_, aku akan menjelaskan kejadiannya jadi Sho-chan, bisa kau duduk dulu " Nino menarik tanganku, menyuruhku untuk duduk kembali

" waktu itu… ibu meneleponku untuk pulang karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan, tapi karena terburu-buru aku belum siap-siap dan saat mengambil celana di jemuran, aku tidak sadar kalau yang kuambil itu adalah celanamu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Aku baru menyadarinya saat akan memakainya, ada nama Sho-chan tertulis di celana itu jadi mungkin itu punyamu…" ungkapnya

" bukan mungkin, sudah tentu itu punyaku kan? "

" aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu, maafkan aku " Aiba kelihatan sangat menyesal

" apa kau begitu bodoh hingga tak bisa membedakan mana yang punyamu dan mana yang punya orang lain " sahut Nino mengomentari tindakan konyol Aiba

" apa boleh buat, aku sedang buru-buru "

" lalu…dimana celana itu? " tanyaku

" ano…itu…aku meninggalkannya di Chiba dan Yusuke memakainya " mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Aiba, sementara aku yang sebenarnya ingin marah jadi tidak bisa melakukannya

" baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar ada seseorang yang mewariskan celana dalam temannya " Nino kelihatan puas bisa menertawakan kebodohan Aiba

" aku juga… " sela Ohno " ada yang ingin kukatakan " kami mendengarkannya dengan serius, aku tidak mengerti kenapa pesta itu bisa berakhir dengan ajang pengakuan dosa

" sebenarnya… aku sudah membeli majalah memancing tanpa sepengetahuan kalian "

" tak ada hubungannya dengan kami " sahut Nino

" tapi aku membelinya dengan uang belanja kita "

" APAAAAA? "

Seperti halnya kisah-kisah yang tak kami ketahui itulah, ada bagian dari persahabatan kami yang akan tetap jadi sebuah rahasia. Seperti cerita-cerita kebersamaan kami di 'Arashi' hanya kami yang tahu, meski pada akhirnya kami harus berpisah. Aku berharap apa yang telah kami alami bersama, sekalipun itu hal yang menyedihkan akan tetap menjadi kenangan yang patut dikenang.

" mari berjanji satu hal " Nino memandang kami secara bergantian " ayo bertemu lagi, lima tahun dari sekarang "

" kenapa mesti lima tahun? " Tanya Matsumoto

" karena waktu lima tahun itu kurasa cukup untuk kita memperbaiki diri, mari bertemu setelah kita menyelesaikan semuanya. Baik itu dengan kakakmu, ayahmu, ibumu, pacarmu, temanmu atau bahkan dengan diri kita. Mari selesaikan semuanya dan bertemu lagi, sebelum waktu itu kita tidak diijinkan bertemu "

" bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga? Bukankah kalian masih akan bersama-sama selama setahun lagi? "

" meski begitu kita tidak boleh bersama-sama seperti sebelumnya, untuk kami bertiga waktu satu tahun ini adalah pengecualian "

" tapi Nino…aku rasa waktu lima tahun itu…"

" APA KAU INGIN TERUS SEPERTI INI " Nino memotong protes Aiba dengan membentaknya " apa kau ingin lulus sekolah kemudian jadi sampah bagi semua orang? Apa kau ingin selamanya jadi orang yang bermasalah Aiba-shi? Meskipun kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau adalah yang tidak memiliki masalah diantara kami bukankah ada yang harus kau selesaikan? Antara kau, Matsujun, dan Saeko? " kami semua hanya bisa diam mendengarkannya

" apa kau ingin semua berakhir tanpa penyelesaian? Mungkin kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Saeko? Pikirkan perasaannya "

" baiklah, aku setuju " ucapku menjawab keinginan Nino, karena aku berpikir dengan begitu persahabatan kami masih memiliki kelanjutan cerita

" un…aku juga " sahut Matsumoto

Sementara ketiga orang membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta, aku dan Ohno berangkat ke gedung wisuda. Ketika kami sampai disana, semuanya sedang menyanyikan lagu perpisahan. Diantara siswa yang di wisuda itu ada yang menangis dan ada juga yang merasa bahagia karena terbebas dari tugas-tugas sekolah.

Aku datang ke sekolah ini tiga tahun yang lalu, berdiri di atas podium untuk memberikan sambutan sebagai perwakilan siswa. Kemudian di sekolah ini juga aku mulai merasa kehilangan jati diriku, menghabiskan waktu dengan sesuatu yang tak berguna, lantas di tempat ini juga aku menemukan mereka―sahabat-sahabat terbaik. Aku tak ingin menoleh lagi ke belakang, ke bagian dimana aku selalu merasa hidup itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, aku ingin terus menatapnya bahkan aku ingin merengkuhnya, waktu-waktu dimana aku dicampakkan ayahku, waktu dimana aku menemukan arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Semua barang telah kami packing dengan rapi, tinggal menunggu jemputan kami. Aiba dan Ohno memiliki barang yang paling sedikit, hanya sebuah kardus berisi buku dan sebuah tas yang berisi baju-baju.

" Aiba-chan yakin akan pulang ke Chiba dengan kereta sambil membawa barang-barang itu? " Tanya Matsumoto melihat barang bawaan Aiba yang meski tak sebanyak barang bawaannya tapi cukup merepotkan

" ngomong-ngomong kemana si bodoh itu? " Nino meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya, menoleh kesana kemari mencari Aiba

" sepertinya dia kekamar mandi, aku akan melihatnya " aku berlalu menuju kamar mandi, kudengar Nino mengatakan mungkin penyakit musiman Aiba sudah datang

Aku menggedor pintu kamar mandi " Aiba-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? " tak ada yang menyahut, ku gedor sekali lagi

" iya…aku hanya terlalu banyak makan kue tadi " teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi

" kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan? "

" tidak, aku baik-baik saja…kau kembali saja. Aku segera menyusul "

Aku meninggalkan Aiba sendiri, aku sedikit khawatir melihatnya belakangan ini. Tapi, karena ia sendiri yang mengatakan baik-baik saja maka aku tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Aiba memang mudah terkena demam karena perubahan musim, dia juga alergi terhadap serbuk bunga. Mungkin Pneumotorax yang pernah ia derita juga salah satu penyebab mengapa tubuhnya kadang kala lemah, tapi Aiba tetaplah Aiba _tension_nya adalah yang paling tinggi diantara kami.

" dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak sedang menangis di kamar mandi kan? " pertanyaan Matsumoto hanya kujawab dengan sebuah anggukan

" kau sudah membereskan barangmu? " tanyanya lagi

" sudah, sepertinya beberapa menit lagi jemputanku akan datang " jawabku sembari mengamati jam yang melingkar di pergelangan kiriku

" aku merasa belakangan ini ada yang aneh dengan Aiba-chan " pernyataan Ohno sedikit menggangguku juga, karena sejak kemarin aku memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya

" apanya yang aneh? "

" entahlah, hanya merasa seperti itu. Apa dia sakit? "

" hanya penyakit musiman, oh-chan " Aiba muncul dari kamar mandi " aku sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter dan seminggu lagi pasti sembuh "

Terdengar suara klakson mobil, aku menuju pintu keluar untuk mencari tahu jemputan siapa yang datang. Ternyata yang datang adalah sopir pribadi keluargaku, dia membantu mengangkat semua barang-barangku ke dalam mobil.

" sudah waktunyakah? " Matsumoto menghampiriku yang memperhatikan Okumura-san mengangkat barang-barangku

" jaga dirimu, sampai ketemu lagi musim semi lima tahun yang akan datang " ucap Nino sembari menjabat tanganku

" jaga dirimu, sampai ketemu lagi musim semi lima tahun yang akan datang " Ohno meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh Nino dan mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya akibat itu

" jangan sampai sakit, jaga kesehatanmu, dan teruslah tersenyum apapun yang terjadi dan… " Aiba mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipinya " selamat tinggal Sho-chan "

" kenapa selamat tinggal " masih sempat-sempatnya kedua orang ini bertengkar " harusnya kau ucapkan selamat jalan, sampai jumpa lagi "

" _gomen_…aku terbawa suasana "

" terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku, mungkin aku tidak bisa jadi teman yang baik tapi… "

" jangan katakan hal-hal yang menyedihkan seperti itu " potong Matsumoto pada ucapan perpisahanku

Mereka mengantarku hingga masuk ke dalam mobil, kuturunkan kaca mobil untuk sekali lagi mengucapkan janji untuk bertemu. Saat Okumura-san menjalankan mobil, aku melongokkan kepala keluar jendela mobil. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan berkata 'Bye-bye'.

" sampai ketemu lagi musim semi " teriakku sekuat tenaga

Dalam mobil yang membawaku pulang ke tempat bernama rumah itu, aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Merasakan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

_**~ 5 tahun kemudian ~**_

_**~ A Day in Our Life ~**_

Hari yang dijanjikan itu tiba, kebahagiaanku meluap membayangkan bisa kembali bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Aku ingin mendengarkan semua cerita mereka, hidup seperti apa yang mereka jalani setelah meninggalkan sekolah. Aku juga ingin memperdengarkan ceritaku, bahwa aku telah banyak berubah selama lima tahun ini hingga akhirnya aku melanjutkan ke Universitas.

Aku terlalu bersemangat sejak bangun tidur sampai-sampai aku tiba di sekolah lebih dulu dari yang lainnya. Hari ini adalah hari libur tapi, penjaga sekolah mengijinkanku masuk setelah mengatakan aku alumni sekolah ini dan berjanji bertemu teman-teman lamaku disini.

Tidak banyak yang berubah, gedung olahraga itu masih tetap sama seperti dulu dan taman yang ada disebelahnya, yang merupakan tempat favorit kepala sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu luang juga masih memiliki penataan yang sama. Sekalipun sang pemilik, orang yang mempertemukan kami berlima itu telah wafat tiga tahun yang lalu. Hanya sedikit hal yang berubah, bangunan bobrok yang mirip _obake_ yang ada di belakang gedung olahraga itu tak lagi berdiri disana. 'Arashi' telah dirobohkan bersama dengan kenangan kami yang terkubur di bawahnya.

Aku berkeliling sekolah, melewati kelas 3A yang dulunya adalah tempatku beiajar. Menaiki tangga menuju atap, tempat dimana aku menghabiskan lebih dari separuh masa SMUku dengan tidur dan mengamati segerombolan burung. Aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri jika mengingat masa itu kembali. Aku menjatuhkan diri, tidur telentang sembari memandang langit yang begitu bersih. Ingin merasakan momen itu sekali lagi, mengingat perasaan-perasaan yang pernah terlupakan.

" ah… " aku bangun dari posisiku, sudah kuduga ada hal di masa lalu yang pernah kulupakan

Aku ingat waktu itu adalah tahun ajaran baru dikelas dua dan aku, seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu tidur siangku di tempat ini. Namun hari itu, ketika aku sedang tidur seseorang telah membangunkanku dengan suaranya yang nyaring. Begitu bangun yang kulihat adalah seseorang yang sangat aneh, ia melapisi tubuhnya dengan kaca. Orang itu sepertinya sedang berlatih untuk memberi sambutan, bentuk tubuhnya seperti _Robocop_. Karena tidak begitu tertarik aku mengabaikannya begitu saja.

" _yappa_…waktu itu adalah 'Mirror man' " gumamku

" _sassuga_ Sho-can, disini kau rupanya… " aku menoleh kebelakang, terkejut dengan suara Aiba yang memanggilku. Tapi tak ada siapapun, hanya aku sendiri yang berada disini. Sedikit merasa aneh dengan kejadian itu.

" _baka_ " aku memukul kepalaku sendiri " mungkin mereka sudah datang " dan berlalu dari tempat itu

Suara Aiba waktu itu kuanggap hanya sebuah halusinasi karena mengingat kejadian masa lalu yang berhubungan dengannya, bahwa sebenarnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mereka lebih cepat. Tapi aku mengabaikan kesempatan itu. Selain itu, Aiba adalah satu-satunya yang tidak datang di acara pemakaman kepala sekolah. Wajar jika aku berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya.

Aku melewati rute yang sama ketika aku masuk, tapi aku melihat sosok yang tidak asing berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku. Sosok itu tengah menatap papan bertuliskan 3D.

" SATOSHI " teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya, Ohno sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakanku " _genki_? " kami bersalaman dan berpelukan, postur tubuhnya tidak berubah sedikitpun, sangat unik dan akan mudah ditemukan dalam keramaian.

" um…kau sendiri? " ia menggosok ujung hidungnya, kebiasaan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat

" sangat…sangat…baik " jawabku agak berlebihan

" baru kau yang datang? "

" sepertinya, karena aku terlalu bersemangat " kami berjalan menyusuri koridor dan mencari tempat duduk di taman kepala sekolah sembari menunggu yang lain datang

" apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? " tanyaku, tidak sabar ingin mendengar ceritanya

" aku membuka toko roti, apa kau mau datang? "

" tentu saja aku mau, kau yang membuatnya sendiri? "

" tidak…aku pemiliknya " jawabnya polos seperti biasa

" lalu bagaimana dengan rencana pameran itu? "

" ah…belum terlaksana, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah " sepertinya dia sedikit lebih bersemangat dari yang dulu

" kau sendiri bagaimana? "

" aku melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi dan sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta sebagai manajer pemasaran "

" keren " pujinya

" tidak…tidak… " aku melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah " ternyata waktu lima tahun tidak cukup untuk mengubah kita " imbuhku

" kau benar, lalu ayahmu? "

" ah…kami berbaikan " jawabku singkat dan memasang senyum termanis di wajahku

" tempat ini adalah tempat favorit kepala sekolah " Ohno tidak berkomentar terhadap pernyataanku

" ngomong-ngomong soal kepala sekolah, aku tidak melihat Masaki di pemakaman waktu itu. Apa dia tidak datang? " aku tidak yakin Ohno mendengarkan perkataanku karena kulihat ia sedang berpikir sangat keras, entah mengenai apa

" _gomen_ " ucapnya secara tiba-tiba yang hanya kujawab dengan eh

" aku melanggar janji kita " akuinya merasa sangat menyesal " sepulang dari pemakaman kepala sekolah, aku bermimpi sangat aneh. Dalam mimpi itu aku bertemu dengannya, dia menyuruhku untuk menemui Masaki "

Pada saat perpisahan itu kami memang berjanji untuk tidak dengan sengaja bertemu namun, meninggalnya kepala sekolah mau tidak mau membuat kami harus bertemu maka dengan sengaja kami tidak menyapa satu sama lain. Waktu itu didalam hati aku merasa lega bisa melihat mereka sehat-sehat saja. Tapi waktu itu, aku tidak bisa memastikan keberadaan satu orang.

" lalu? " aku menyuruhnya melanjutkan cerita

"dia datang sebelum kita ke pemakaman itu " menunggu Ohno bercerita membutuhkan banyak kesabaran karena kini ia terdiam lagi, menuju dunianya.

" tapi…aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya "

" aneh? "

" seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan " Ohno mengerutkan alisnya

" bukankah sejak dulu dia adalah orang yang aneh? " aku memukul punggungnya agar ia tidak memikirkannya terlalu serius. Kita akan segera melihatnya datang sambil berteriak dan bercucuran air mata. Si bodoh itu pasti juga menanti-nanti datangnya hari ini.

Kami melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang perjalanan selama lima tahun ini, aku bercerita mengenai kehidupan kuliahku sementara Ohno menceritakan tentang toko roti yang didirikannya dan memancing. Cerita tentang masa lalu itu sangat menyenangkan hingga tanpa sadar waktu berlalu. Di tengah cerita, sosok Matsumoto jun muncul dan menghampiri kami. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa, sepertinya banyak yang berubah darinya. Dia mengambil duduk di sebelah Ohno, sebuah cincin perak melingkar di jari manis sebelah kirinya.

" apa kalian sehat? " tanyanya sembari memperhatikan raut wajah kami secara bergantian

" seperti yang kau lihat " jawabku

" cincin itu….apa? " Tanya Ohno tanpa basa-basi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cincin itu " kenapa kau tidak mengundang kami? " ia merajuk karena salah satu dari kami ternyata sudah bertunangan tanpa sepengetahuan

" bisa tidak kau dengarkan dulu apa yang mau kuceritakan " ia memukul tangan Ohno yang tengah menunjuk-nunjuk cincinnya " aku menunda pernikahanku selama setahun demi kalian semua " ucapnya membuat kami penasaran

" karena aku tidak mau melanggar janji yang pernah kita buat, dan aku juga tidak ingin kalian tidak ada saat pesta pernikahanku. Maka, aku menundanya dan bertunangan terlebih dulu "

" jadi…siapa dia? " tanyaku

" Saeko " jawabnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, karena kupikir dia akan menyerah terhadap Saeko setelah kejadian waktu itu. Tapi, wanita itu justru yang jatuh dalam pelukannya. Aku salut dengan kesetiaannya.

" kami bertunangan di Chiba " Matsumoto benar-benar telah memiliki hidup yang sempurna

" apa Masaki datang? " sela Ohno, sudah kuduga ia masih merasa khawatir dengan hal aneh tentang Aiba yang ia katakan

" tidak…kupikir dia ingin menjaga janji kita tapi, aku sempat bertanya pada ayahnya yang datang waktu itu. Ia mengatakan kalau Masaki sedang melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri "

" keluar negeri? " kami berdua heran

" mungkin saja ini yang ia sembunyikan darimu " aku menerka-nerka jawaban atas tingkah aneh Aiba

" saaa… " Ohno masih tidak begitu yakin " kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali " Ohno mengganti topik pembicaraan

Matsumoto bangkit dari duduknya " aku akan membeli minum, kalian mau…."

" _DAKARA_… " sebuah suara yang sangat tinggi dan tidak asing terdengar marah kepada seseorang " bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengikutiku " sosok pemilik suara itu muncul sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah kami, wajah dan karakternya tidak berubah sama sekali.

_**~ Yo Sora e no Tegami ~**_

Nino, muncul bersama seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibunya. Wajahnya sedikit masam karena merasa masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Kami semua menyapanya, seorang ibu yang sangat periang. Meskipun belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi, aku pernah melihat wajahnya di foto yang ada di kamar Nino. Wujud aslinya, jauh lebih cantik dari foto itu.

" maaf karena ibuku ikut " ucap Nino " dia adalah wanita yang keras kepala dan tak bisa dihentikan "

" kalau aku tidak keras kepala, kau tidak akan lahir ke dunia ini " bantah ibu Nino

" _wakatta…wakatta_…" Nino mengangguk-angguk sambil memeluk ibunya

" apa yang kau bawa itu? " Tanya Matsumoto begitu menyadari barang yang dipegang oleh Nino, sekantong penuh buah-buahan

" ah…belanjaan ibuku " jawab Nino sembari mengangkat kantong yang dipegangnya " dimana Aibacchi? "

" belum datang " jawabku

" dasar…aku akan membunuhnya jika membiarkan kita lama… "

" dimana 'Arashi' itu? " potong ibu Nino

" eh? " kami berempat merespon dengan harmonisasi yang bagus " kenapa ibu bisa tahu kalau _obake_ itu pernah kami namai 'Arashi'? "

" Masaki yang menceritakannya pada ibu, dia bilang…"

" kalian saling bertemu dibelakangku? Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu diantara kalian " Nino merasa telah dikhianati oleh ibu dan sahabatnya sendiri, tingkah itu membuatnya mendapat satu pukulan di kepala

" ne, Sho-chan, aku ingin melihat tempat itu, bisa antarkan aku kesana? " pinta ibu Nino dengan manja

" bisa tolong hentikan tingkah seperti itu " protes Nino yang hanya mendapat juluran lidah dari ibunya

" aku akan menunggu Masaki disini, kalian pergi saja duluan " Ohno masih kelihatan khawatir tentang Aiba sebelum ia benar-benar bisa memastikannya

" kau juga ikut Satoshi, kalau ada yang harus menunggu itu adalah dia " ibu Nino menunjuk wajah anaknya sendiri " tidak, kalian semua harus ikut. Siapa tahu sebenarnya Masaki sudah menunggu kalian disana sejak tadi "

" maaf bibi…entah kenapa kata-katamu membuatku merinding " sahut Matsumoto

Akhirnya kami semua memutuskan untuk pergi bersama-sama, lagipula jika Aiba datang tempat yang akan dia tuju untuk pertama kali pasti adalah bekas asrama kami. Ibu Nino yang sangat ramah, membuat suasana terasa nyaman. Sambil berjalan menuju tempat itu ia meminta kami untuk bercerita tentang kehidupan kami di asrama dulu hanya agar dia dapat merespon dengan mengatakan 'ah…aku tahu kejadian itu, Masaki pernah bercerita' yang kemudian oleh Nino dikomentari dengan 'intens sekali kalian'.

Dulu Aiba memang pernah bercerita tentang ibu Nino, tapi aku tak tahu kalau mereka sedekat itu seolah-olah Aiba adalah kamera pengawas yang dipasang ibu Nino. Tempat bekas 'Arashi' berdiri itu kini menjadi taman bunga, puing-puingnya sudah lama dibersihkan. Tapi, papan nama yang dibuat oleh Aiba dan Ohno terpasang dipagar taman. Setidaknya ada hal yang tersisa dari masa itu.

Matsumoto mengelus papan bertuliskan 'Arashi' itu, sementara kami mengamati sekeliling. Taman itu dipenuhi dengan mawar yang sedang mekar, sungguh mengagumkan.

" sudah lama sekali " Matsumoto mengusap air mata yang meleleh di sudut matanya

" rasanya baru kemarin aku meninggalkan sekolah " sahutku menambah atmosfir emosional yang sedang kami rasakan

" si bodoh itu kenapa lama sekali " komentar Nino seketika menghancurkan suasana haru-biru yang kami bangun

" mungkin dia merasa bahagia sekarang " ibu Nino berbisik lirih tapi, karena tempat itu begitu tenang kami masih bisa mendengar ucapannya. Kami menatap ibu Nino " apa kalian mau mendengar ceritaku? " tanyanya serius seolah dia adalah bagian dari teman SMU kami

" jangan bilang ibu mau menceritakan kisah cintamu dengan seseorang yang lebih muda, dimana akhirnya kau dicampakkan olehnya " kami tertawa mendengar ucapan Nino

" MASAKI SUDAH MENINGGAL " teriak ibu Nino merasa frustasi

Perasaanku bercampur aduk ketika ibu Nino berteriak, antara bingung, tidak percaya, sedih, menyesal, kurasa merekapun merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

" a…anda…tidak mengada-ada kan? " Tanya Ohno dengan suara yang bergetar, kekhawatirannya dibuktikan dengan sesuatu yang tidak dapat diterima

" aku sudah lelah menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari kalian, setiap saat rasanya aku ingin meluapkan emosi itu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya, bahwa aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun hingga hari yang kalian janjikan tiba " ibu Nino menangis dan kami semua hanya terdiam mendengarkannya.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa lemas hingga akhirnya membuatku terjatuh, bersimpuh di tanah. Pandanganku mengabur diiringi dengan rasa hangat yang meleleh di ujung mataku. Aku adalah orang yang paling buruk sedunia, meski aku selalu mengatakan mereka adalah sahabat terbaikku tapi, aku tak mengerti apapun tentang mereka. Bahkan tentang Aiba. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dia, yang selalu tersenyum dihadapan kami telah meninggalkan kami tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

" kapan… dia… meninggal? " Jun terbata-bata menyampaikan pertanyaannya

" musim gugur dua tahun lalu "

" apa-apaan ini, kenapa dengan si bodoh itu, kenapa dia tidak melupakan saja janji itu dan menemui kita? " Nino menjatuhkan kantong yang dibawanya, buah jeruk di dalamnya menggelinding, berserakan di tanah

Ibu Nino menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Aiba, apa yang ia katakan saat mengetahui dirinya mengidap kanker paru, _' Bibi, aku mengidap kanker paru. Kurasa aku tidak diijinkan tumbuh seperti yang lain karena kebodohanku'_. Ibu Nino mengatakan Aiba tetap tersenyum, bahkan saat itu juga. _Pneumotorax_ yang pernah dialaminya waktu itu hingga membuatnya harus dioperasi dua kali kupikir telah sembuh, karena ia tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat ceria. Tak memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya sama sekali.

Ibu Nino mengatakan sering mengunjungi Aiba saat ia menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, dan ia selalu bercerita tentang kami semua. Waktu yang kami habiskan bersama-sama, tentang janji yang kami buat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, semua itu tak pernah sampai pada kami hingga hari ini.

" dia juga megumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menghadiri pemakaman kepala sekolah, takut jika harus bertemu dengan kalian dalam wujud yang menyedihkan dan menghindari datang bersama yang lain. Maka ketika Satoshi mengunjunginya ke Chiba, dia khawatir kau telah mengetahuinya " ibu Nino menatap Ohno yang menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah berlinangan

" harusnya sekarang kita sudah boleh minum sake " ucapku dengan air mata yang masih tak mau berhenti

" anak itu…menitipkan sesuatu untuk kalian " ibu Nino mengeluarkan selembar amplop dari dalam tasnya, warnanya sudah agak kusam bukti disimpan terlalu lama. Dia menyerahkan surat itu kepadaku dan dengan suara yang bergetar aku membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Aiba untuk kami.

_Untuk sahabat-sahabatku yang paling berharga_

_ Gomen ne minna, aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang telah kita buat lima tahun yang lalu. Aku adalah manusia terburuk yang selalu merepotkan kalian dengan kebodohan-kebodohanku tapi, kuharap kalian mau memaafkan tingkah si bodoh ini. Beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan, dokter mengatakan bahwa aku takkan mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi padahal kupikir aku masih bisa melihat kalian setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali, melihat perkembangan kalian._

_ Matsujun, tolong jaga teman masa kecilku. Kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk Saeko, aku tidak menyesal telah dibenci olehnya. Oh-chan, ne, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu lagi. Bercerita tentang banyak hal yang belum sempat kita bicarakan, aku ingin menceritakan padamu bahwa aku mulai menyukai memancing dan ingin pergi bersama-sama._

_ Sho-chan, apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan ayahmu? Apa kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa? Aku ingat waktu pertama kali kau datang ke "Arashi", saat itu adalah libur musim panas. Kau selalu mendengarkan apapun yang kuceritakan tanpa rasa bosan, terima kasih sudah datang mengisi kamar terakhir di asrama. Lalu Nino,ne…apa kau sudah makan hari ini? Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan terus-terusan bermain game. Maaf, aku menemui ibumu tanpa sepengetahuanmu, dia berharap kau bisa menemukan teman-teman yang baik begitupun dengan diriku._

_ Ne, Apa kalian tahu, setiap hari aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Aku tak ingin pergi tanpa bertemu dengan kalian, rasanya aku ingin melanggar janji kita dan mengucapkan 'sayonara'. Tapi aku ingin berhenti bertingkah bodoh seperti itu, karenanya aku menahan diri._

_ Ne, apa kalian percaya manusia bisa dilahirkan kembali? Jika iya, tidak apa aku pergi sekarang asal bisa secepatnya dipertemukan lagi dengan kalian. Pada saat itu, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kita._

_ Ne, ayah dan ibu mengatakan kalau aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, ini adalah tubuhku sendiri dan aku merasa aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sudah merasa lelah dengan tubuh ini._

_ Ne, Sho-chan, bukankah hidup ini penuh dengan sesuatu yang mengejutkan? Aku ingat waktu itu kau marah besar karena tak bisa memahami perasaan kesepian seperti yang kau rasakan. Tapi, aku juga merasakannya. Hanya saja aku berpikir kalau aku selalu tersenyum, pasti akan ada banyak hal menyenangkan terjadi._

_ Sepertinya pembicaraanku mulai sedikiti ngawur tapi…ya sudahlah, entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa begitu lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat._

_Selamat tinggal semuanya, aku sangat menyayangi kalian._

_Aiba Masaki_

" _BAKAAAA_ " teriak Nino begitu aku selesai membacakan isi surat itu " bukankah sejak awal kau adalah _Tennen_, kenapa tidak tetap jadi seperti itu dan menemui kami. Disaat terakhir…aku sudah tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh ini " Nino berbicara seolah Aiba dapat mendengarnya

" Masaki…kau benar-benar…" gumam Matsumoto Jun, tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya, sementara Ohno tetap pada posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Aku sendiri seolah telah kehilangan kesadaranku, salah satu sahabat terbaikku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Padahal aku baru saja ingin bercerita pada Aiba kalau aku pernah melihatnya berlatih di atap sekolah, kalau aku sudah berbaikan dengan ayah seperti apa yang dia harapkan. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua kata-kata kasar yang pernah kuucapkan padanya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

" maafkan kebodohanku, karena tidak mengatakan pada kalian saat itu juga " sesal ibu Nino " tidak seharusnya aku menuruti permintaannya "

" Ma…masaki, kepala sekolah waktu itu berkata akan mengajaknya pergi " gumam Ohno tak jelas, matanya merah karena terlalu banyak menangis " aku ingat…kepala sekoah mengatakan itu dalam mimpiku "

Kami berempat berjejer di depan makam Aiba untuk berdoa, buah jeruk itu sengaja dibawa ibu Nino untuk ini. Kami memanjatkan doa di dalam hati, semoga Aiba juga bahagia menjalani kehidupannya disana. Kehidupan yang tanpa kami didalamnya.

Aku memandang nisan dengan sedikit rasa tidak percaya, jelas-jelas disana terukir Aiba Masaki. Namun aku merasa ia masih berada diantara kami. Sekalipun aku berdoa didepan makam itu tapi, aku berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir ketika aku bangun nanti. Aku berharap bahwa sebenarnya aku sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan mereka, dan waktu yang dijanjikan itu bukanlah hari ini melainkan besok. Aku mengharapkan segala kemungkinan dimana Aiba ada didalamnya.

Aku baru menyadari rasanya ditinggalkan oleh sahabat yang berharga, apalagi setelah kata-kata jahat yang pernah kuucapkan. Jika bisa kulakukan, aku ingin memberi setengah dari waktuku untuk sahabat kami yang ceria, agar udara musim semi ini tak sedingin ini.

" pagi tadi aku mendengar suara Masaki " ucapku, kami masih berdiri menatap nisannya " dia mengatakan '_sassuga_ Sho-chan, disini kau rupanya' saat aku sedang tiduran diatap "

" mungkin dia memang ada disana waktu itu " Matsumoto menepuk punggungku

" apa dia masih demam juga saat musim semi? " gumam Nino

" kita harus melakukan yang terbaik, untuk bagiannya juga " ucap Matsumoto memberi semangat pada kami semua

Ohno mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya, itu adalah surat yang kami tulis untuk Aiba sebelum berangkat kesini. Ia letakkan surat itu didepan nisannya, mengganjalnya dengan buah jeruk. Kami menyampaikan semua yang kami rasakan tentang dirinya dalam surat itu, sebagai balasan surat dari langit yang ia kirimkan untuk kami maka, kamipun mengirimkan surat itu kelangit agar disampaikan padanya. Kami ingin ia tersenyum meskipun kami tak lagi dapat melihat senyum itu.

Kami meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan sosok nisan teman kami dibelakang dan membawa kenangan-kenangan tentangnya melangkah bersama kami. Sembari melangkahkan kaki aku memikirkannya di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, mengingat kebersamaan kami semua. Tertawa lepas, terguncang di dalam _Shinkansen_ yang membawa kami menuju Chiba. Bisakah aku kembali ke masa-masa itu jika aku memejamkan mataku. Hari-hari yang kami lalui bersama dan kebaikannya yang sederhana itu telah memberikan tempat bagiku untuk kembali.

Walaupun terpisah ribuan tahun cahaya, walaupun tak sempat mengucapkan kata perpisahan, walau janji itu tak sempat ditepati, agar suara ini mampu mencapainya kami takkan pernah berhenti berlari hingga hari dimana kami dapat bertemu dengannya lagi, walaupun itu didunia yang berbeda. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya, karena telah memberikan kehangatan yang mampu mengobati rasa kesendirian.

Langit mulai gelap, memperlihatkan bintang satu-persatu. Diantara ratusan bintang itu, yang terpisahkan ribuan tahun cahaya dengan dunia tempat kami berada ini pasti ada dirimu. Takkan ada sekepingpun kenangan tentangmu yang terlupakan, bahkan ketika sakura bermekaran lagi dan jutaan warga jepang ber_hanami_…

_Untuk Masaki…_

_Mungkin ini sudah terlambat tapi, selamat datang di 'Ohno Fishing Club'. Akupun ingin pergi memancing denganmu, mari kita habiskan waktu diatas kapal sambil bercerita tentang banyak hal yang menarik di seluruh dunia. Hingga nahkoda kapal mengusir kita. _

_Masaki, terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat terbaik kami…kami tak akan pernah melupakanmu, tetaplah tersenyum, tetaplah menjadi Masaki yang seperti itu. _

_Selamat tinggal_

_Ohno Satoshi_

_Masaki…banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, hingga aku tak dapat menuliskannya dalam kertas ini. Tapi, aku berterima kasih karena telah menyambutku dengan penuh kehangatan. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kukatakan, padahal kau lebih menderita dariku, lebih kesepian tapi dengan entengnya aku mengatakan kau terlalu sempurna._

_Ne, kehidupan itu memang mengejutkan ya? Harusnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak kau mengatakan kau tak berhak menyukai seseorang. Maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu…_

_Selamat tinggal_

_Sakurai Sho_

_Dasar bodoh, rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalamu ribuan kali agar kebodohan itu sedikit berkurang. Aku tak menyangka kau adalah tipe orang yang bisa menyembunyikan hal-hal berat macam ini. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah orang yang menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganku dibanding yang lain, karenanya aku pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian. Tak ada lagi orang yang bisa kupermainkan._

_Aku juga akan meluangkan waktu untuk sesekali mengunjungi Ibumu dan Yusuke jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. selamat tinggal, Aku menyayangimu._

_Ninomiya Kazunari_

_Masaki…_

_Maaf karena aku dan Saeko telah banyak merepotkanmu, kami hanya memikirkan perasaan kami sendiri tanpa peduli tentangmu. Rasa terima kasih saja kurasa takkan cukup untuk segala hal yang telah kau lakukan. Lalu…terima kasih juga karena sudah memberi keceriaan di 'Arashi', aku tak tahu akan seperti apa asrama tanpa kau yang menimbulkan tawa._

_Tetaplah menjadi Aiba Masaki yang seperti itu, aku bersyukur pernah mengenalmu._

_Selamat Tinggal_

_Matsumoto Jun_

_**~Life is Hard dakedo Happy~**_

**Aiba Masaki**

Hari ini aku berjalan-jalan di taman sembari memberi makan segerombolan burung yang tengah bermigrasi, melihat mereka berbahagia terbang bersama-sama. Hari itu juga akan segera datang padaku, hari ketika aku harus meninggalkan tempat dimana sahabat dan orang-orang yang kucintai berada. Sayangnya dalam hal ini aku akan pergi sendiri.

" apa kau tidak lelah? " ibu yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku menghampiriku dan mulai mendorong kursi rodaku

" apa _Baa-san_ tidak datang hari ini? " tanyaku pada ibu, sebelum sempat ibu menjawab pertanyaanku sosok cantik itu muncul dan melambaikan tangannya kearah kami. Ibu memberikan waktu untuk kami berdua mengobrol dibawah pohon yang teduh.

Wanita itu memberikanku satu set _manga _yang sangat kusukai.

" _arigatou_ " ucapku sambil menerima pemberiannya itu " apa Nino baik-baik saja? " dia mengangguk pelan. Berkali-kali ibu Nino meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungiku di rumah sakit, membawakan barang yang kusuka dan mengobrol tentang 'Arashi'.

" Masaki, benarkah aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada yang lain? " wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih

" _Baa-san_ sudah berjanji padaku kan? " angin siang itu membawa udara musim gugur " maaf membuatmu harus berbohong " dia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca

" kau akan tetap bersama kami, karena kau sudah berjanji akan berteman dengan Nino untuk selamanya " aku menjawab ucapannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman terbaikku

Kami memandang langit yang begitu jernih, angin menerpa guguran daun momiji di sekitar kami, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik. Aku mengangkat tanganku ke awang-awang, mencoba meraih langit itu " indah sekali " gumamku lirih

" ini seperti dejavu, waktu itu meski bukan pada musim yang sama seperti sekarang, aku dan Sho-chan sedang memandang langit yang sama seperti ini " ibu Nino selalu menjadi pendengarku tak peduli apapun yang kuceritakan, dan dia akan meresponnya dengan lembut berbeda dengan Nino.

" kau begitu menyayangi mereka, merekapun pasti merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu "

" sayangnya aku tak bisa menepati janji yang telah kami buat " kami berdua menikmati seharian itu berdua hingga Saeko datang untuk menjengukku setelah sekian lama, melihatku yang tak berdaya diatas kursi roda membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Ia memelukku sambil terus terisak.

" maafkan aku, Masaki… " melihat orang-orang disekitarku memasang wajah sedih seperti ini membuat dadaku sakit, aku hanya bisa membawa luka bagi mereka.

" lama tidak bertemu " ucapku, mencoba melepaskan pelukannya agar ia bisa melihat bahwa aku tengah tersenyum. Aku tidak sedang menderita walaupun hidup yang kujalani saat ini begitu berat, aku merasakan begitu banyak cinta yang dicurahkan untukku.

" aku senang kau sehat-sehat saja , apa kau menemukan lelaki tampan di Univeritas " godaku

" berhenti mengatakan omong kosong " sanggah Saeko

ibu Nino berpamitan pulang dan berjanji padaku akan datang lagi untuk menjenguk. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya sementara Saeko mulai mendorong kursi rodaku menuju rumah sakit.

Semua yang ada disekitarku tumbuh menjadi sosok-sosok yang sangat dewasa, aku membayangkan Oh-chan, Matsujun, Nino, dan juga Sho-chan menjadi pria-pria yang dewasa selama tiga tahun ini. Aku ingin sekali bisa bertemu dengan mereka semua, meskipun Ohno sempat berkunjung setahun yang lalu. Aku rindu saat-saat kami menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama-sama, melakukan piket, makan malam bersama, bertengkar, saling mengejek satu sama lain. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu hingga tanpa kusadari aku sudah menangis.

Mendengar isakanku Saeko menghentikan kursi roda itu dan berjongkok dihadapanku, dengan suaranya yang lembut ia bertanya kenapa aku menangis.

" aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka semua, kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diijinkan tumbuh " pada saat itu aku tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah perasaanku yang sejujurnya, hal yang berusaha aku tutupi. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan Saeko " kau tahu Matsujun sangat mencintaimu dan begitupun denganmu, tidak bisakah kau berjanji bersatu dengannya? "

" disaat seperti ini kenapa kau masih memikirkan orang lain " ucap Saeko " seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri, dasar bodoh "

Aku tak ingat lagi berapa hari yang tersisa setelah hari itu, hari dimana aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menghirup udara dalam tabung oksigen. Memburuk kemudian membaik, lalu memburuk lagi. Dokter mengatakan kondisiku saat ini sudah tidak stabil, ibu yang mendengar itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Aku tahu dia pasti menangis, hanya agar aku tak mendengarnya dan tetap berpura-pura tegar.

sore itu ibu Nino datang dengan membawakan sebuah foto, foto yang diambil saat festival kembang api, ketika kami masih SMU dulu. Wajah-wajah yang tergambar di foto itu terlihat sangat bahagia, senyum yang indah. _Yukata_ yang kami kenakan, _okonomiyaki_ yang kami pesan, semuanya akan menjadi kenangan indah dalam tidur panjangku nanti.

" _Baa-san_, bolehkah aku minta selembar kertas? "

" un…. " ibu Nino mengambilkan kertas dan sebuah bolpoin untukku

" aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada mereka " aku mulai menuliskan beberapa karakter pada kertas itu. Aku tak menyangka menulis akan menjadi semelelahkan ini bagiku.

" aku ingin menitipkan ini untuk mereka " ibu Nino membantuku untuk sedikit menegakkan tubuh, aku merasa lelah dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, meskipun ibu selalu menghiburku dengan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku merasa aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku merasa sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan.

Aku mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk menulis pesan bagi sahabat-sahabatku tercinta, sebagai permintaan maaf atas janji yang tak bisa kutepati. Dengan susah payah aku berhasil menyelesaikannya, dan ibu Nino menyimpan surat itu. Aku ingin ia menyimpannya hingga hari dimana kami berjanji untuk bertemu lagi.

Warna oranye dari matahari terbenam yang memasuki jendela kamar rumah sakit itu membuatku teringat hari-hari yang lalu, bayangan mereka yang tertawa sambil mengejar kereta menuju Chiba membuatku tersenyum simpul. Mungkin persahabatan kami tidak disini, tapi akan berlanjut di kehidupan selanjutnya dan jika berpikir seperti itu aku merasa tidak takut lagi untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Bahkan sepertinya aku sudah mendengarnya, bisikan _Shinigami _yang mengatakan bahwa waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi, gunakanlah untuk hal-hal yang berguna. Tapi, aku tidak lagi merasakan ketakutan, aku akan pergi dengan senyuman terbaikku agar dia menyesal telah memberikan waktu yang singkat padaku.

Musim gugur waktu itu aku mengatakan pada ibu ingin menikmati sup _miso_ buatannya, dia menyuapiku seolah aku Aiba Masakinya yang masih kecil.

" enak sekali " gumamku lirih, masakan buatan ibuku adalah yang paling enak. Aku berharap bisa membawa keempat sahabatku itu merasakan makanan buatan ibuku lagi, suatu saat nanti. Mungkin di kehidupan yang berbeda.

_**END**_

112


End file.
